Ninjago: Ninjas Go To Summer Camp
by ChocolateMistBubblez
Summary: Devastating News... This is the very last story Kristina will make because, she is gone... More information on the last chapter ;(
1. Prologue

**Ninjago goes to Summer Camp:**

**Me (Kristi): Hey guys! It's another story of Ninjago. I got bored in my room looking at the sun and it gave me an idea...**

**Lloyd: It got her to type up a story about all of us going to a fun Summer Camp.**

**Hikari: And what he means by all of us, is that it is Kristi, Kai, Lloyd, me, Anne, Nya, Cole, Jay, and Zane.**

**Kai: Kristi and I are still together... *blushes***

**Zane: Yes. So with Hikari and me...**

**Cole: Same with Anne and I too!**

**Jay: Yeah... Nya and I are so totally together...**

**Lloyd: I want a girlfriend**

**Ninjas: ... WHAT**

**Hikari, Anne, Nya and I: OKAY let's get to the Prologue!**

_It was one sunny day at the Bounty when we were all playing video games. I brought some popcorn and set it on the table. Jay, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd were playing. Hikari, Nya and Anne were cheering Zane, Jay and Cole on. Kai was sitting next to me. Sensei Wu was drinking his tea. He noticed that we needed some time to ourselves. He came out of his room and said to us:_

"_You all need some time for the summer... You have been playing too much video games and rarely play outside and... Do something."_

"_He's right... We have been staying in here like for a long time not enjoying the fresh air." Zane agreed._

_Sensei went to the window and opened the curtains._

"_AHHH! THE LIGHT! IT BURNS!" Cole yelled covering his eyes and falling behind the couch. Anne giggled while saying that. We all laughed actually._

"_You okay?" She said to him._

"_Yeah..." Cole answered._

"_I have scheduled all of you to go to Summer Camp... for 2 months." Sensei Wu said._

"_Summer Camp!" I said. "That's a good idea..."_

"_Yeah." Kai agreed._

"_But what kind of activities are we going to do there Sensei?" Nya asked._

"_Well... hard to say. There are a lot of activities there; you can swim, go exploring, hiking, make arts and crafts, go on a picnic, sing, ride horses, and have a scavenger hunt. There's more I guess you get to stay in cabins." Sensei told us._

_We all gasped._

"_But Sensei, are we going to sleep in the same cabin?" Hikari asked._

"_Good question Hikari. Yes. You are going to stay in the same cabin... all of you."_

"_But Sensei, are you coming?" Jay asked._

"_No. But this gives you an opportunity to be independent. Because in the future, I will not be with you."_

"_Okay Sensei." I said._

"_When are we leaving?" Lloyd asked._

"_Tomorrow. You should go pack up."_

_We nodded. "Yes Sensei."_


	2. Camp Plans

**~ Ninjago: Ninjas Go To Summer Camp ~**

It was around 5:45 in the evening while we were packing up for Summer Camp in the living room. Everyone was packing up except for Zane and Hikari. They weren't finished... they were cooking dinner in the kitchen. Zane and Hikari were making soup and salad. They were holding hands while making dinner. They also made cake for dessert.

"You're really good at cooking Zane." Hikari said to Zane.

"You're also really good at making sweet things Hikari. Just like you." He said to her.

Hikari and Zane blushed both turned red. Zane leaned over facing Hikari. Hikari did the same leaning towards Zane. They kissed for like about 5 solid seconds. Hikari and Zane turned really red. Bright red to be exact. As red as Kai's suit. They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"I think we should get back to cooking dinner." They said in unison. They laughed for a few good seconds together.

"Yeah okay." Hikari said.

"Okay." Zane replied.

Nya packed up some swim wear, pajamas, sundresses, a tank top, jeans, shorts, skirts, and a couple pairs of shoes.

Kai packed up some swim trunks, jeans, shorts, pajamas shoes and shirts.

Cole packed up some swim trunks, shoes, pajamas, shirts, and jeans. And some cake slices.

Jay packed up swim trunks as well and shorts, pajamas, shoes, and shirts.

Anne packed up swim wear, a tank top, a sundress, pajamas, skirts, and shorts.

I packed up some swim wear, couple of tank tops and sundresses, shirts, shorts, jeans and shoes. I also packed up some riding pants and boots because I heard that Sensei said we could ride some horses. I have some riding experience. (I actually do in real life)

Lloyd packed up some swim trunks, water wings, 3 shirts and shorts and he packed some secret candy he had been hiding in his cabinet.

**Nya's POV:**

**I am so excited! I can't wait until we get there! I really want to go swimming and go on a picnic. I wonder if there are more activities to do there...**

**Cole's POV:**

**Hope they serve cake! But anyways, I want to go on a scavenger hunt and swimming. I hope it's not some ugly boring summer camp. It better be fun or I'll find a way to escape.**

**Jay's POV:**

**I'm looking forward to making arts and crafts so I can give something to Nya... And she'll like with me even more. I hope I'll get a chance to hang out with her alone. And go swimming.**

**Kai's POV:**

**I hope they don't make us wear some kind of stupid camp uniform... I would look dorky in those. Hope they let us wear whatever we want so I can impress Kristi with my looks. Anyways, I also want to go swimming and have a campfire.**

**Anne's POV:**

**I really want to go on a picnic and go swimming in the lake. I really want a great summer adventure!**

**Lloyd's POV:**

**I want to go on a scavenger hunt and go swimming. I wonder if they give out candy... Hehehehehe. Anyways, I wonder if our cabin is big that has a fireplace. And lots of candy. Lots and LOTS of candy! No, TONS of candy! Sweet, sweet candy!**

**Kristi's POV:**

**This is going to be great. But I wonder if we will be sharing a cabin with other people. Also I would love to ride, go on a picnic and sit around a campfire. I'm also really looking forward to swimming and spending more time with Kai.**

After 10 minutes, Zane and Hikari were done with dinner, and we were done with packing. Except for Zane and Hikari.

"Zane! Hikari! Are you guys done with dinner? Because you guys still have to pack up..." Nya said to them.

"Yeah... we're coming." Hikari replied.

"Anyways, we are done with making dinner, so settle down and enjoy." Zane said as he smiled. He held Hikari's hand and went to the living room to pack.

When they were in the living room, they packed up their clothes and other stuff for summer camp.

Hikari packed up a couple of swim wear, sundresses, pajamas, shirts, shoes, a hiking outfit and some shorts.

Zane packed up his swim wear, pants, shorts, pajamas, shoes, shirts, and a hiking outfit.

**Hikari's POV:**

**This is going to be fun. I can't wait, I want to go swimming. I hope I spend more time with Zane and sit together at the edge of the lake.**

**Zane's POV:**

**I like this idea going to summer camp. I would like to swim. Anyways, good thing the Serpentine are stopped and in jail. Looks like Hikari likes to go hiking. I do too. Enjoying the great scenery. I should ask her if she wants to go with me.**

"Hey Hikari." Zane asked.

"Yeah Zane?" Hikari answered.

"Do you like to go hiking?"

"Yes I do. It seems like a little adventure."

"Same here. Would you like to go hiking together?"

Hikari nodded. "I'd love to."

"Sounds great." Zane said as he blushed. "Let's get ready for dinner."

Hikari nodded. Zane motioned her to follow him to the kitchen where everyone else was sitting.

"So, what are your plans when we get to camp? Lloyd, you go first." I started a conversation.

"Well Kristi, I want to go swimming and also go on a scavenger hunt, and I wonder if they will give out candy as a prize." Lloyd answered.

"Same here, I wanna swim. And I want to go on a scavenger hunt too. Anyways, and cake for the prize! Don't forget the cake!" Cole added in.

"Okay Cole?" I said staring.

"Now Lloyd, you know you're not supposed to eat candy. And Cole, cake is not good for you either." Sensei Wu said.

"Aw..." Cole and Lloyd said in unison.

Lloyd nudged Cole in the arm. "Heheh... Don't worry, we can sneak some candy and cake in our bags. I brought some candy." Lloyd whispered to Cole.

"Yeah. I brought some cake slices in my bag too. Heheh." Cole whispered back.

"Okay. How about you Jay?" I asked him.

"I'm going to do some arts and crafts. Going to make something special... For Nya." He said smiling at her.

Nya blushed and turned red. "You are so sweet Jay!"

Jay laughed and blushed as well.

"I think that's sweet! Okay, how about you Nya?" I asked her.

"Hmm... I was wondering if I could go on a picnic with all of you guys and also go swimming."

"Same here!" Everyone else said as they raised their hands.

"That's good to know." Sensei said.

"Okay, how about you Kai?" I asked him smiling.

"Well sweetie, I was thinking that we should all go swimming and sing songs sitting around a campfire." He said.

"Sounds nice!" I said.

"Hey I have an idea!" Hikari said. "How about we all go swimming together in the lake?"

Everyone else and I agreed to Hikari's idea.

"Anne? How about you?" I asked her.

"Well, I want to go on a picnic near a lake with everyone."

"That sounds good too." I agreed.

Everyone also agreed to this one.

"Zane, Hikari, how about you two?" I asked.

"Well Kristi, we both planned to go hiking together." Zane said.

"Sounds sweet of you two." I told them.

Throughout the hour, we kept on talking about Summer Camp. We went to bed after that.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review for me to continue...**


	3. Let's Go!

_**~ 7:00 am, let's head to Summer Camp! ~**_

We said our goodbyes to Sensei. He gave us each a paper with our names, age, picture and the camp's name on it.

"Uncle? What are these papers for with our information on it?" Lloyd asked Sensei.

"The papers are for you to enter the camp. Each camper has one."

We headed to the bus that labeled _'Ninjago ~ Camp Blue Lakes; Welcome aboard campers!'_ A redheaded woman with glasses came out of the bus and told us:

"Welcome, I am Rachel. You guys must be Kai, Kristina, Nya, Jay, Lloyd, Hikari, Anne, Zane, and Cole right? Sensei Wu, Kristina's and Lloyd's uncle signed you up for Camp Blue Lakes?" She said. We nodded.

"Let's see which one of you guys is which. Please hand me the papers with your names on it." She held out her hand.

"Okay..." She said our names and took our papers as we walked into the bus; "Hello Lloyd, hello Kristina,"

"Call me Kristi." I said smiling.

"Hello Kristi, hello Kai, hi Nya, hi Jay, hi Anne, hello Cole, hello Zane, and hello Hikari." Rachel smiled as she closed the door behind her.

We carried our bags in and took our seats. We were sitting in the middle area. I was sitting with Lloyd and Kai, Nya was sitting with Jay and Anne, and Cole was sitting Zane and Hikari.

"Please fasten your seatbelts and let's head to Summer Camp!" The driver said.

We fastened our seatbelts and we waved to Sensei as the bus started to move. He waved back to us. There were other kids in the bus. Different ages, height, looks, and personalities. Some were yelling and shouting, others were silent, some were shy, others were playing hand games, some were whispering, others were talking, some were reading a book, then some were sleeping and others were just looking out the window.

Lloyd felt sleepy at first. I can tell because he has been drooping his head down a lot and keeps on yawing. Anyways his head fell down on his breakfast!

"Lloyd? Do ya feel sleepy?" Kai asked.

"Yeah. I was so excited that I woke up a little too early." He replied.

"I feel sleepy too. But you could sleep now. It will take 2 hours to get there. Around 9:00." I said as I patted my shoulder.

My little cousin rested his little blonde head on my shoulder, and dozed off to sleep. I fell alseep on Kai's shoulder as well. Same with him. Meanwhile, in the row next to us, were Jay, Nya, and Anne. They were talking about what they were going to do.

"I don't know what we should do first!" Anne complained

"Me neither." Nya agreed.

"Same here but I have an idea." Jay suggested.

"What?" Anne asked.

"Okay uhh... how about rock, paper, and scissors? And the winner will choose what we should do first." Jay said.

"Sounds fair." Nya agreed.

"I agree." Anne said.

"Okay. Ready?" He held out his hand and Nya and Anne followed.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Jay said as he held out.

Nya held out her hand which formed a scissor, Anne and Jay held out their hand formed as a paper.

"Okay, Nya. You pick what activity of what to do." Jay told her.

"Okay... Since we are all going swimming all together and a picnic, how about we do some arts and crafts." She suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea!" Anne agreed.

"Same here..." Jay agreed.

They kept on talking about how summer camp is going to be. They were so excited. Lloyd was still sleeping on me. Slightly snoring a little.

Meanwhile, in the back row behind us were Zane, Hikari, and Cole. They were playing the I-spy-with-my-little-eye-game.

"I spy something... uh... red." Cole said.

"Um... That red car?" Zane guessed.

"Nope." Cole replied.

"The stoplight?" Hikari guessed.

"Nope." Cole answered.

"Kai?" Zane guessed.

"Nope." Cole replied.

"Nya?" Hikari asked.

"Nope." Cole answered.

"Uh... Rachel?" Zane guessed.

"Yes!" Cole said. "Finally!"

Hikari giggled at Zane. Zane reached out and held her hand. They kissed each other.

"Who's next?" Cole asked.

"I'll go." Hikari offered.

"Start." Zane said.

"Okay, I spy with my little eye, something green." She said.

"The grass outside?" Cole suggested.

"Nope." She replied.

"The seats?" Zane guessed.

"Nope." Hikari said again.

"Lloyd?" Cole guessed. "... He's sleeping."

"Yep!" She replied. "Okay, who's next?"

"I'll go." Zane offered.

"Um... I spy with my little eye, something blue." Zane said.

"Kristi?" Hikari guessed.

"Nope." Zane answered.

"Jay?" Cole guessed.

"Nope." Zane replied.

"That car?" Hikari guessed.

"Nope." Zane said. "Try again."

"The flowers outside?" Cole guessed.

"Nope." He said again.

"The sky?" Hikari asked.

"Yes!" Zane answered.

They kept on playing the I-spy-with-my-little-eyes game. Other kids kept on talking and playing games of their own. I woke up with a start as Kai shook me. The driver announced:

"Campers, we have arrived to Ninjago ~ Camp Blue Lakes! Please get your bags and prepare to exit the bus. Don't get out of your seats until the bus stops. Thank you." He said.

**A/N: I love a cliffhanger... Tell me what you think, do you like the chappie? Continue**


	4. Arrival

As soon as the driver said that we were here, my heart started beating fast with excitement. We passed a sign labeled _'Ninjago ~ Camp Blue Lakes.' _I saw a lot of trees and a huge lake behind them. I saw a lot cabins like about 70 or so, picnic tables, a stable, a ropes course, a zip line, a cafeteria building, other kids, cars, a park, a pool, tennis courts, a rock climbing course, an archery field, a big forest, and other big cabins for activities.

"Now you can get off the bus... Please take your bags while forming a straight single-file line and exit carefully, and slowly. Don't push. Thank you." The driver announced. Other people went off the bus and into the camp.

"We're here!" Anne yelled in excitement.

"I know!" Nya said.

"Let's go!" Jay agreed.

"Man, that was a really long game of I-spy-with-my-little-eyes that I ever played." Cole complained.

"It wasn't so bad." Zane told Cole.

"Yeah." Hikari agreed.

I shook Lloyd. "Lloyd! Wake up..." I said.

"Just leave him. He should get a little more rest. He's just a kid." Kai told me.

"You're right." I said as I started to carry him.

"Uh... Kristi... Is Lloyd okay back there?" Jay asked me as he pointed my shoulders.

"Yes... He's sleeping." Kai explained. "Gah! And his bags are heavy."

"Who knows what your cousin has in there... we are staying here for 2 months!" Cole said innocently knowing he has candy in them.

We carefully went out of the bus. Rachel handed two nametags to each of the kids and their bags who came out of the bus with a different color on them.

"Hello again ninjas. Here you need this." Rachel said as she handed out each of us a blue nametag with our names on it. We put it on our chest and our bags.

"Is your cousin sleeping?" Rachel asked pointing to my shoulder.

"YES! He is!" Kai yelled.

"Okay then? Here put this on his shoulders." Rachel said as he gave me his nametag.

"Why are our all of our nametags blue and other groups have a different color on their nametags?" Jay asked.

"Good question Jay... Each group has a color which designates which group you're in. You're in the blue group." Rachel answered.

"Ooooohhhh... Any other kids are in our group?" Jay asked again.

"No. Since you all are a big group, you don't have any other kids with you." Rachel answered.

"So we have the cabin to us?" Nya asked.

"Yes Nya, you do..." Rachel confirmed.

"One more question." I said.

"What is it Kristina?" She said.

"What are we supposed to do for the day and where is our cabin?" I asked.

"You have some time to yourself to settle in and get used to the place. And you're cabin is that one over there with the blue banner." Rachel pointed to a medium sized light brown cabin.

Lloyd woke up. "Huh? Where are weh? We at camp yet?" He looked up.

"Yes Lloyd. We are here." I said.

"Wait! Where's my bag?" Lloyd squirmed in my arms looking side to side.

"Here it is." Kai held his bag up. "And what's in this? A two-month supply of Candy?"

"No...?" Lloyd said innocently.

"Lloyd." I said looking at him.

"Okay! I brought some candy. Well, a 1 month supply... I ate the other month supply... Heh." He said.

"What? Cole brought cake!" Lloyd yelled out.

"What! Dude!" Cole yelled.

"Never mind that." Anne said.

"Really doesn't matter actually." Nya agreed.

"So you mean I can eat the candy?" Lloyd asked.

"Don't eat too much." I instructed.

"Yay! Your the best cousin eveeer!" Lloyd cheered as he hugged me.

"You should go settle in." Rachel said.

"Okay." We agreed.

Lloyd was still begging for me to carry him, and I still did because he was annoying when he begged. We headed to the cabin.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think... It's pretty short. Please review!**


	5. Settling In

We went into our cabin. It was pretty big but not that much. When we walked in, we saw 5 bunk beds, 9 small dressers, a closet, a small living room with a fireplace, and a bathroom. We have a nice view of the lake.

"Oh my God!" Nya said in amazement.

"I know right!" Hikari agreed.

Lloyd squirmed out of my arms and went on the bunk bed.

"I call this one!" Lloyd yelled as he grabbed his bag from Kai, dropped it next to his bed and climbed up the top bunk.

"Yeah... Since we are in a group of 9, then you get to have your own bed." Cole said.

"Awesome!" Lloyd said.

We went over to the bunks. I was at the top next to Lloyd and Nya. On my lower bunk was Kai and Nya's bottom bunk was Jay. Next to Nya and Jay's bunk was Hikari and Zane. Hikari was on the top bunk and Zane was on the lower bunk. Next to theirs were Cole and Anne. Anne was on the top bunk and Cole was on the lower bunk. We set our bags on our beds and went around the cabin.

"This room is awesome!" Kai said.

"I must say, it is." Zane agreed.

"Okay... should we change the blankets, bedding, pillows, stuff and what nots?" Jay suggested.

We all nodded to Jay's idea and opened up our suitcases and took out our bedding for our beds. My bedding was a sapphire color with cloud patterns, Kai's bedding was red with fire patterns, Lloyd's bedding was green with all elemental patterns, Nya's bedding was red with fire patterns, Jay's bedding was blue with lightning bolt patterns, Hikari's bedding was bright yellow with sun patterns, Zane's bedding was white with snowflake patterns, Cole's bedding was black with rock patterns on them, and Anne's bedding was gray with silver patterns on them.

When we were all done with our beddings, we put our clothes and other stuff into our dressers. And our sweaters and shoes, goes inside the closet.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think of this chappie? I know it's a little short... Please review!**


	6. The Tour

When we were done fixing our cabin, we heard an announcement come from outside.

"What's that?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Let's go see." Hikari suggested.

We went over to the window, opened the curtains and saw Rachel holding a mega phone in her hands.

"Hello campers! We will now take a tour of the camp. Please follow me and we will see every place of Ninjago ~ Camp Blue Lakes." She said.

"You heard her guys, let's go!" Cole said.

"Okay..." We agreed.

Other kids followed along bringing cameras. Some were talking, whispering, laughing, and yelling. We joined in following.

_**~ 9:30 Beginning of the Tour ~**_

"We will not be having a tour of the pool, park, and tennis court because it is a small detail from the camp. We have to give a tour of the big things in this camp. First, we will head off to the dining hall or as we call it, the cafeteria... But we are not having lunch just yet because it's only 9:30. Now this is the cafeteria. Every day we serve breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Rachel said as we were in the building.

"We will now head to the activity cabin." Rachel said.

We reached the activity cabin.

"This is the activity cabin. This is where we can do arts and crafts, sing, plan scavenger hunts, and plan parties with the staff." Rachel continued with her megaphone.

"Heh... this is where I'm going to go tomorrow..." Jay whispered to us.

"What are you gonna make for Nya?" Zane asked.

"Don't know yet..." Jay replied. "But maybe a necklace or something."

"We will now be heading to a zip line, rock climbing, and ropes course." Rachel said.

"Cool..." Cole said.

"Yeah I know..." Anne agreed.

We walked to an area where there were ropes, a zip line, and a rock climbing wall in a grassy area near some trees. (The walk took about 15 minutes) The zip line was attached start point platform thing was attached to a tree. Same with the ropes course. The rock climbing wall was just a big giant rock wall with colorful stones on it.

"Now, in order to do this, you have to wear a safety harness, and a helmet. The harness will be attached to a cord when you either do zip lining, rock climbing, or the ropes course. Who has done this before?" Rachel said.

"I have." A girl said.

"Same here." Another girl said.

"I did." A boy said.

"Good to know. How did you take it?" Rachel asked.

"It was fun." The girl said.

"Feels kinda scary at first." The other girl explained.

"It was intense." The boy said.

"Heheh... I wanna try that." Kai said.

"Count me in!" Jay agreed.

_**~ 10:25 Halfway with the tour ~**_

"Where are we going next?" Nya asked.

"We are going to go to Ninjago ~ Camp Blue Lakes Equestrian Center." Rachel answered.

"Eh?" Lloyd asked. "What is an equestry thing whatever?"

I faceplamed myself.

"In other words what Rachel is trying to say is that we will be visiting a stable." Zane explained.

"Ohh." Hikari said.

"Yes. Equestrian has to do something with horses." Rachel agreed. "Who has had any riding experience?" She continued.

"I did." I said.

"How did you take it?" Rachel asked.

"Well... I learned how to jump." I continued. (In real life I do)

"That seems nice." She continued.

"You jump?" Kai asked.

"Yeah. Long time ago." I replied.

"Can I try with you?" He asked again.

"I'd love that." I said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lloyd, Nya and Jay popped in.

"Riding." Kai answered.

"We wanna join." They said in unison.

"Yeah sure..." Kai said.

"Where are we going next?" Hikari asked.

"We are going to head to the forest, where the hiking paths are." Rachel continued.

_**~10: 50 Almost done with the tour ~**_

We soon reached the forest.

"This is the Ninjago ~ Camp Blue Lakes forest. It has a ton of trees, a waterfall and a river. This is also a great place to have a picnic. And over there, is the archery course." Rachel explained.

"It's nice..." Cole said.  
"Woah... It's so big!" A girl said.

"I know!" Another girl replied.

"Who has done archery before? Or used a bow and arrow which is practically the same thing?" Rachel asked.

3 girls, 2 boys and I raised our hands.

"Good to know again." Rachel said.

"Uh. Rachel?" A boy asked.

"Yes?" She answered.

"How many hiking paths are there?" He continued.

"There are 3 long hiking paths." She answered.

"Zane." Hikari told Zane.

"Yes Hikari?" He replied.

"We should go here tomorrow."

"I agree with you Hikari."

"So... Where are we going next?" I asked.

"We are now going to the lake. Did you know? Ninjago ~ Camp Blue Lakes got it's name because of it's 3 lakes. The lakes are called Blue Lakes also because the water was so clean, you can see your own reflection clearly." Rachel continued.

_**~11:05 End of the tour ~**_

When we reached the lakes, we saw the water sparkling and when we passed the water, we saw our own reflections.

"Look Jay!" Nya pointed to the water.

"Yes Nya?" Jay asked.

"The water... The sight is so beautiful..." Nya said.

"Like you." Jay said as Nya giggled.

"The lakes are so beautiful." Kai said.

"I agree." I said.

We held hands together and kissed for like about 5 seconds.

"Now this is the end of the tour." Rachel explained. "We will now go back to where we started and have some lunch."

Everyone all nodded. We headed back to where we started. When we came back, we were so tired from walking.


	7. Lunch and Arguments

**Kristi ~ This chappie is going to be juicy.**

**Lloyd ~ Some action...**

**Kai ~ Shush! Don't spoil it**

**Nya ~ Let's continue?**

**Jay ~ Let's**

**Kristi ~ Okay! We're off to the story...**

* * *

We came back into the cabin. Our feet were so tired from walking. But we still have some energy.

Cole groaned. "Oh wow... That tour was really tiring."

"Tell me about it..." Lloyd said.

"I would if I could but I'm too tired." Cole replied.

We mostly just climbed into our bunk beds and took a little nap. We woke up to the sound of Rachel again with the mega phone.

"Attention Ninjago ~ Camp Blue Lake campers! It is time for lunch please report to the dining hall!"

I screamed. "What! Wait huh?"

Everyone else woke up. "What gives? Oh wait, is it lunch yet?" Jay said.

"Once again, campers, please report to the dining hall. It is time for lunch." Rachel announced again.

"No Jay. It's time to go home... YES IT'S LUNCH TIME!" Kai yelled in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh... Right... Heheh... I knew that" Jay replied.

We went out of our cabin and walked to the dining hall.

"It's lunch time?" I asked.

"Yep... It sure is!" Rachel replied.

"What are we eating for lunch?" Lloyd asked.

"We are serving burgers for lunch." Rachel answered.

"Are we having dessert?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah. For dessert, we are serving cake!" Rachel replied.

"Cake? I LOVE THIS CAMP! WOO HOO!" Cole yelled as he ran into the dining hall.

Anne giggled and followed along with Cole.

We followed along into the dining hall as well to eat our lunch. We grabbed our trays and walked into a line.

We were about to take our seats until this group sat down in the table before us. 4 boys and 3 girls.

"Hey! We were going to sit there!" Kai yelled at them.

"Yeah, yeah whatever fire head..." The girl in the brunette ponytail said.

I looked shocked. I can't believe someone just said that to Kai.

"Yeah... Sorry... Maybe tomorrow." The other girl in the auburn ponytail said in a mocking voice then snickered with the other boys and girls.

"Heh. Tomorrow. Yeah right... Hm... Maybe _**NEVER**_ Hahah. We have been in this seat for 2 years at this camp and no one is going to take over this table." A boy with dark brown hair said.

"Hey! This isn't you're table!" Lloyd said to them.

"Yeah." I agreed.

* * *

**Kristi's POV:**

**This is so embarrassing... I can't believe other people are insulting my friends.**

**Lloyd's POV:**

**What the heck! I can't believe these people. This argument is stupid.  
**

**Hikari's POV:**

**Why aren't Cole, Jay, Nya, and Anne speaking up? I'm going to speak up now...**

"T-T-That's right! W-What did we do?" Hikari spat back.

"This is downright inappropriate. We should not be arguing." Zane said.

**Zane's POV:**

**I don't understand. It's just a table. I don't know why we are fighting over it. Well... it was the only one left in this room.**

Nya, Jay, Cole, and Anne just kept quiet and just stood there with surprised expressions.

**Nya's POV:**

**These people are so mean.**

**Cole's POV:**

**Damn, I really hate these brats. I'm just gonna eat my cake... Standing.**

Cole began to eat his cake.

**Jay's POV:  
I hate to admit it but this is the most entertaining part of this day.**

**Anne's POV:**

**... Uhh...**

* * *

"Yeah right. This is not a manners camp." A boy with light brown hair said.

Everyone in the dining hall started to stare at us.

"Oh. Ya wanna play mean? I'll show ya guys mean." Kai yelled at them. "Ninja-Go!" Kai said as he performed Spinjitsu.

The kids at the table fell out onto the floor with their lunches.

"Kai... Don't push it. We're gonna get in _**HUGE TROUBLE**_. You gotta cool down a bit." I whispered to him.

"I know Kristi... But we were here first. I can't help it..." He whispered back to me.

"What the heck did you just do fire head!" The girl with the brunette pony tail yelled at Kai.

"You're revenge." Kai spat back.

"Oh... Revenge... Right. Ya better watch out. We're gonna get even." The girl replied as she glared at him.

"What is going on in here?" Rachel asked sternly as she walked in.

Other kids looked, went back to their lunches and gave the I-pretended-that-I-never-saw-a-thing look.

"I'll explain!" I said.

"Yes Kristi."

"We were just about to sit down at that table while they just rushed and sat down in front of us." I explained.

"Is this true?" Rachel asked Kai, Lloyd, Nya, Zane, Hikari, Anne, Jay, and Cole.

They nodded. "Yes."

"It's true." Zane said.

"I saw it with my own eyes." Anne agreed.

"We didn't do anything." Lloyd said innocently and glared at the other people.

"I agree. Now we can't eat our lunch." Cole said.

"I don't know where we are going to eat now." Nya said.

"Yeah." Jay agreed.

"What?" The girl with the brunette ponytail yelled. "But the red one! He did a thing... Uh a spinning thing... A tornado!"

"What?" Kai asked. "I never did such a thing."

"That's right. We can do that, but we don't wanna hurt you guys." Jay agreed.

* * *

"Cynthia," Rachel said to the brunette ponytailed girl. "You, Cindy, (The auburn haired ponytail) Brianna, (Other girl with a black ponytail I haven't mentioned yet.) John, (Boy with dark brown hair.) Max (Boy with light brown hair) Mark, (Boy with dark yellow hair I haven't mentioned yet) and Ben (Boy with hazel hair I haven't mentioned yet.) are in trouble. You should know better. And the ninjas, you are not in trouble. You may eat outside."

"Thank you Rachel." Zane said politely.

"You're welcome ninjas." She replied.

"Wait NINJAS?" Cynthia yelled out and stared at us.

"Yes. Ninjas." Rachel said as she walked away.

"Heh. Yeah... Whatever. But we are still going to take revenge." Brianna said glaring.

Kai glared back. Same along with Lloyd, Zane, Cole, and Jay.

We walked outside to the picnic table outside and began to eat our lunch.

"Finally! We can eat our lunch." I said.

"I agree." Anne said.

"I know." Lloyd said.

"Hey. Who doesn't want their cake?" Cole asked looking at our trays.

"Here." Jay said as he gave his cake to Cole.

"Here... You can have it." Nya said as he handed her cake to Cole.

"YAY!" Cole said as he chewed away on his cake slice.

We ate lunch like until about 1:30.

* * *

**A/N: Please review...**


	8. The Storm

We finished lunch and went back to our cabin. Pretty soon, we were done with dinner. It was 7:59. The sky was still light a little. But some stormy looking clouds appeared. Looks like a storm is going to be happening.

Just then, Rachel was with her mega phone again outside. She said:

"Attention campers! The weather report says that tonight through tomorrow evening around 6:00 PM, a big storm is going to happen. So tomorrow, you cannot proceed to your camp activities. A blackout might be happening in your cabins. Do not open your windows, keep them and you're doors locked. Stay inside. And once again," She repeated. "There will be a huge storm tonight through tomorrow evening! The storm will eventually stop around 6:00 PM tomorrow. Sorry for the delay on your activities. Good night..."

Rachel was done with her announcement and headed back to her cabin with the rest of the staff.

...

..

.

_**~ 8:06 PM Before the Storm ~**_

"What?" Anne said. "A storm?"

"Yeah. It seems like it's going to be pretty long." Cole agreed.

"Hah. It can't be that bad. Hey Zane. What can you sense about this storm?" Kai asked.

"Hmmm... I sense that what Rachel announced is true." Zane answered. "We will be having a huge storm."

"Will we still have a blackout?" Hikari asked.

"Hard to say. I can't predict everything you know." Zane said.

"Okay I'm getting scared." Lloyd and I said in unison.

"I can't believe I'm admitting this but I'm scared too." Jay said.

"All of us are scared Jay." Nya agreed.

"I'm not." Kai said. Then a flash of lightning zipped through and a boom of thunder followed. Kai jumped into the bunk bed. "I'll regret that."

...

..

.

_**~ 8:**__**16 Beginning of the Storm ~**_

Rain started to pour down onto the ground. Lloyd and I both just sat onto my top bunk. Kai, Nya and Jay sat on the carpet next to the fireplace. Kai lit it up with fire from his powers. Anne and Cole sat on the couch next to a window while Zane and Hikari sat on the other one.

"Uhh... Jay? Kristi? I have a question." Anne asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"What?" Jay answered.

"Since you are the Ninja of the Sky and Jay is the Ninja of Lightning, is there a way you can stop the storm?" She continued.

"No... We can't sorry..." I said.

"Yeah. It's okay... Gave it a try anyway." Anne said.

"There's always other days where we can do our activities." Cole said.

"I know." Anne replied.

...

..

.

_**~ 8:22 the Storm ~**_

Lightning sparked and the rain poured even faster. The sound of rain hitting the window grew louder. Thunder boomed.

Nya, Kai, Jay, Zane, Hikari, Cole, Anne, and I screamed from the lightning. Lloyd screamed like a girl, grabbed the blankets on my bed and hid in my pillows. I patted him on the back.

"Lloyd... It's just thunder and lightning." I said.

"Looks like the storm is getting worse." Zane said.

"I agree." Hikari said.

"Oh my gosh. Look... The branches of the trees are falling apart!" Nya said as she pointed outside the window.

"Hey. At least we are in a nice cozy cabin. Not in the rain." Kai said.

"Good point." Cole agreed.

Lloyd kept on shaking under my blankets.

"I'm still not coming out of your bed. I do not wanna hear thunder and see lightning flash." He said opening the blankets showing his scared face looking at me.

"Lloyd, lightning is your element. You should not be afraid of it." Zane said.

"Ya I know, but I do not like lightning that is not created by me or Jay." He replied.

I sat closer to him and hugged him. He was still shaking. Suddenly, one of the windows flew open. Rain came into the room and since Cole and Anne are next to it, they got splashed by rain.

Anne gasped. "What in the?"

"What the heck?" Cole yelled as he jumped out of his seat. He was shivering. "T-T-T-The rain is s-s-so c-c-cold!"

"Did you lock it?" Zane asked.

"... Not yet?" Cole replied as he went over to the window, shut it, locked it, and then covered it with the curtains. "Yes... I did..."

The rain splashed more loudly and it created 3 leaks in the cabin.

"Great. Juuuuuust great! Tomorrow's activities are cancelled, it's raining, and we have three leaks in our cabin! _What else_ could go wrong?" Jay complained. At that moment when he said _'What else could go wrong,' _Thunder boomed and the lights went off.

"You **HAD** to ask!" Cole said.

"Heh... I will regret that..." Jay said.

"What just happened?" Lloyd said looking out from my blankets.

"I don't know..." I said to him.

**A/N: I love a cliffhanger! Please review... **


	9. A Leaky Cabin

**Lloyd ~ Let's take a mini recap of the previous chapter...**

**Kai ~ A huge storm was happening at summer camp...**

**Kristi ~ Branches were flying...**

**Cole ~ Thunder was booming...**

**Anne ~ Lightning was flashing and Lloyd was hiding...**

**Lloyd ~ Ahem... I'm right here...**

**Nya ~ And when all that happened, our cabin had a blackout...**

**Hikari ~ Don't forget... The cabin had 3 huge leaks in the ceiling!**

**Zane ~ That was a recap of the previous chapter so...**

**Everyone ~ Let's continue to the story!**

* * *

_**~ 8:57 PM ~**_

When the blackout happened, half the cabin was pitch black while the other half was lit up from the fireplace.

"IT'S GETTING SO FREAKY!" Lloyd yelled.

"Hikari..." Nya said.

"Yeah?" Hikari replied.

"Do you think you can create some light?" She asked.

"I suppose..." Hikari replied. Hikari moved her hands in a kind of motion that made a small glow of light. She made the lamps the lights on the ceiling light up the cabin.

"Lloyd... It's not dark anymore." I said patting the little 8 year old on his back.

He lifted up the covers off my bed. He looked at me, then the cabin, and then he looked at Kai, Nya, and Jay, then Cole, and Anne, and looked at Zane and Hikari then back to me. He lifted the blankets off of him and sat up.

"Let's change into our jammies." Cole suggested.

"Good idea." Anne said.

"Yep." Hikari added.

"Okay, I'll change first." Cole said as he opened his drawer grabbed his sleepwear and went into the bathroom.

Each of us changed in the bathroom one by one.

* * *

_**~ 8:49 PM ~**_

"Okay... Now the lights are back on. And HOW THE HECK ARE WE GOING TO FIX THE STUPID LEAKS IN THE CEILING?" Jay panicked.

We looked at him and stared.

"How the heck are we gonna fix the stupid what nows?" Lloyd asked confused.

"We are going to fix those leaks in the ceiling." Nya said as she pointed to the 3 holes in the ceiling.

"Woah... that's a lot of leaks!" Lloyd yelled.

"Yep." Anne replied.

* * *

_**~ 9:03 PM – A Call from Sensei ~**_

Kai's phone rang.

"Who could that be?" Hikari asked.

"Lemme check..." Kai said as he flipped his cellphone open.

"Who is it?" Nya asked.

**Kai's POV:  
I wonder who this is. I'm going to answer the phone.**

"It's Sensei!" Kai said.

"Sensei?" I said as I climbed down my bed and went to carpet where Kai was.

"Uncle?" Lloyd said as he followed me.

Kai answered the phone.

"Put it on speaker." Zane said.

"Kay..." Kai said.

"Hi Sensei!" We all said.

**Nya's POV:**

**It's Sensei!**

**Jay's POV:**

**I wonder how Sensei is doing.**

**Zane's POV:**

**I would like to hear how Sensei is doing.**

**Hikari's POV:**

**We haven't heard from Sensei since this morning.**

"Hello my pupils. I was just checking to see how you are doing there." Sensei said. "How are you doing there at summer camp? Are you okay? There's a huge storm going out right now."

"We all are doing okay here and we are fine from the storm." Zane said.

"Good to know you are all fine." He replied.

"Now how about you? How are you doing there uncle?" Lloyd asked.

"Same here. I'm fine." Sensei replied. "Is the storm causing you any trouble?"

"Yes. It is." Nya answered.

"What kind of trouble?" Sensei asked.

"Well... Let's just say, we have 3 big leaks in our cabin." I said.

"And we just had a blackout a few minutes ago." Anne added.

"But Hikari got the lights back on." Cole said.

"Good use of your elemental powers Hikari." Sensei replied. "I suggest you might wanna use tarp to fix the leaks in your ceiling."

"If we can find some. If we can't, then we will just improvise." Nya suggested.

"Yes. I will hang up now. Goodnight my students." Sensei said as he hung up.

Kai closed his phone and went back to our problem.

* * *

_**~ 9:09 PM – Minor Injury ~**_

Eventually, the leak made the floor all slippery and wet. It was still raining. And the harder the rain gets, the faster the ceiling is leaking.

"Okay, the lights are back on. Now like I said earlier, HOW THE HECK ARE WE GONNA FIX THE STUPID LEAKS IN THE CEILING?" Jay rephrased again.

"I remember Sensei suggesting using some tarp to patch up the leaks in the ceiling." Zane said.

"Yeah. But where and how are we going to find some tarp... and a mop?" Kai added.

"Uh... I'll check the closet for some tarp." I offered. And as I ran, I slipped on water where the leak was coming from. "Whoahooa!" I screamed as I fell onto the slippery floor. I bumped my head when I fell.

**Kristi's POV:  
Great... Ahahah... We have 3 leaks in our cabin, I slipped on the floor, and I bumped my head, what else could go wrong today? **

"Kristi!" Lloyd yelled.

"Are you fine?" Zane asked.

"You okay?" Hikari asked.

They all ran up to me.

"Did you get hurt?" Kai asked as he helped me up.

"I do not know... My head just hurts a little..." I replied as I set my hand on my head.

"You need a rest." Kai said.

"I'm fine..." I said.

"You're not." Kai told me. I sighed and nodded.

Kai helped me to the bunk bed. He set me on his bed on the lower bunk. I just stayed there but I didn't sleep. I watched them find stuff to fix the ceiling.

* * *

_**~ 9:17 PM – Still A Leaky Cabin ~**_

I heard rain plopping on the windows, leaves and branches rustling, the wind howling and thunder.

"I'll go look for some tarp." Jay said as he walked to the closet. He slipped and fell like I did. "WHAT THE HECK?" He yelled.

"Are you okay Jay? Did you get hurt?" Nya asked.

"Sureee... I'm fine... And no. I am not hurt." Jay said a little sarcastically. He got up carefully this time and opened the closet. When he opened it, there was nothing there but our shoes, bags, our sweaters, 3 buckets, some tarp, and a mop.

"Did you find anything Jay?" Nya asked.

"Yeah. I only found 3 buckets, some tarp, and a mop..." Jay answered.

"Okay. We can use that. Bring it out here." Kai said.

"Kay..." Jay said.

"Uhh... I do not really know how to use this stuff but let's just try." Cole said.

"Me neither." Zane said.

"Same here." Hikari and Anne said.

"Okay... I'm just guessing... Uhh..." Jay set the bucket on where the first leak was near the closet along with the second one near the bathroom and the other one in the corner. The water poured into the buckets.

"Lloyd, mop up the floor." Cole said as he handed the mop to Lloyd.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah okay..." Lloyd replied as he began to mop the floor.

* * *

_**~ 9:23 PM Patching Up the Leaks ~**_

After Lloyd mopped up the slippery wet floor, Zane and Hikari both set the tarps in the place where the leaks were. Once they patched it up, the leaks eventually stopped.

"Finally! The leaks are patched up!" Jay said in relief.

"I know right." Cole agreed.

"And we fixed it without any help." Hikari added.

"I guess Sensei was right... We are learning to be independent." Nya added.

Kai went over to check on me.

"Are you feeling better yet?" He asked feeling my head.

"Yeah... Much better... Can I get up now?" I asked smirking a little.

"Yeah kay..." He replied.

* * *

**A/N: Finally a long chapter... So what did you think? Please review...**


	10. Bedtime and then Breakfast

**Cole ~ Here's the 10****th**** Chappie...**

**Kai ~ Also finally the leaks in the cabin are fixed...**

**Zane ~ Yes... And the blackout as well...**

**Hikari ~ Yeah huh...**

**Jay ~ Glad to know Kristi's feeling better from her injury...**

**Kristi ~ Much better...**

**Lloyd ~ Let's continue again with the story...**

* * *

_**~ 10:30 PM ~**_

My head felt much better and finally the leaks were patched up. Kai helped me get out of his bed. The rain was still going on.

"Glad your head is feeling better... Reminds me of when you first got here." Kai told me. "It was love at first sight for me."

I giggled a little. "Yeah... When I first got here, I was in more pain then now. I always got hurt."

"Now that the leaks are covered up, what should we do now besides sleep?" Cole asked.

"I don't know... Hm... Did anyone bring marshmallows?" Hikari asked.

"Lloyd." Kai said.

"What? Why do you always think that I brought the sweets?" Lloyd said.

We looked at him with little smirks.

"Yeah... I brought marshmallows." Lloyd said.

Lloyd ran over to his dresser and picked up a bag of marshmallows and gave it to Hikari.

"What for?" He asked.

"I was thinking a small little campfire in our fireplace." Hikari replied.

"Nice idea." Zane said.

"Yeah... But where are we gonna find sticks?" Nya asked.

Lloyd went back to his dresser and picked up some sticks. "Here..." He handed them to Cole.

"Why do you have sticks in your dresser?" I asked him.

"Eh... I don't know. Just in case if we don't have any sticks to use for roasting marshmallows." He replied.

"Yah kay..." I said.

* * *

_**~ 10:54 PM – Still Raining and Marshmallows ~**_

We went over and sat down in the carpet near the fireplace. I sat next to Kai and Lloyd, Nya sat next to Jay, Hikari sat next to Zane and Cole sat next to Anne.

Kai lit up the fire with his powers again.

We each got a marshmallow and a stick. We roasted them on the fireplace. The rain kept on plopping on the windows again. Lightning shrieked and thunder boomed. Another window opened again next to Jay and Nya's bunk.

"I-I'm scared..." Lloyd said holding on to my arm.

"Dude, it's just the wind." Kai said.

"Woah! Guys look!" Jay said pointing outside the window.

"Outside... Looks... Uh broken." Anne said.

The ground was muddy and the cobblestone paths were covered with leaves and branches. Some cabins were still lit up which meant other kids were still awake.

We kept on sitting around the fireplace until like about 12:00 AM. Then we went to bed.

* * *

_**~ 3:00 AM ~**_

Around 3:00 in the morning, there was a lot of thunder and lightning more than ever. Every hour the storm raged. I woke up to something shaking.

"Huh? What?" I said as I looked up. "Lloyd?"

"Kristi..." He said in a tired voice.

"What is it? Are you okay?" I said as I sat up.

He was standing on the ladder of my bunk.

"No..." He replied.

"Why?" I asked.

Thunder boomed loudly and lightning flashed. Lloyd jumped into the blankets next to me.

"That's why!" He said. I comforted him and hummed a little tune. He calmed down a bit and drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

_**~ 6:45 AM ~**_

It was still raining outside. We awoke to a trumpet wake up call to Reveille. The trumpet was played on the speakers. When it was played, everyone was startled in the cabin.

"Ahh!" Lloyd and I screamed.

"Wha?" Kai said.

"Huh?" Hikari said.

"What! Ahhh!" Jay screamed as he fell onto the floor with his blankets and pillows covering him.

"Jay!" Nya said as she looked down.

"I'm cool..." He said popping out of his bedding.

"That's the tune to reveille. It's a military wake up call." Zane explained.

"Good morning campers! Rise and... Well not exactly shine... It's still raining. Let's wash up and get to the dining hall, it's time for breakfast." It was Rachel.

"Ugh... What are we going to do about those kids who made us sit outside again?" Kai complained.

"We could sqeeze in with other kids at a table. Or I hope Rachel has added another table." Cole said.

We all washed up, changed, then fixed our beds.

"Okay... Uh... One problem... How are gonna get to the dining hall when it's still raining outside? I MEAN WE DON'T EEN HAVE UMBRELLAS!" Jay yelled.

"Uhh... Run?" Lloyd suggested.

"Yeahah little cousin... Not gonna happen. I mean it's muddy outside and if we run, we'll get messy and real wet." I said.

"She's right..." Hikari pointed out.

"Ehh... Who cares? I'm going out..." Kai said as he walked out the door.

We all stared at him walk out the door.

Kai came back running in wet and a little muddy. "C-C-Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold! The r-rain is coming down really fast."

"Told ya honey." I said giggling.

"On second thought... Let's look for something to cover ourselves." He said.

"Okay I'll look for umbrellas. There has to be some in here." Nya offered as she walked into the closet.

"Did you find any yet?" Anne asked.

"Yah. I only found 4 of them." Nya answered.

"Four?" Cole asked. "But there are 9 of us."

"Perhaps we can share." Zane suggested. "Hikari and I, Jay and Nya, Kristi and Kai, and then Cole and Anne."

"Hey! What about me?" Lloyd asked.

"You can share with Kai and Kristi." Zane said.

"Yah kay..." Kai agreed.

* * *

**A/N: Yay... Chappie 10 is done. Please review!**


	11. Spitball Fight

**~ 7:00 AM ~**

We wore our sweaters and opened our umbrellas and went outside into the Dining Hall. We set the umbrellas in a rack and walked inside. They served cereal, an apple and orange juice for breakfast. We each There, we saw Cynthia, Brianna, Cindy, Max, Jhon, Mark, and Ben again.

"Great... Juuust GREAT." Cole mumbled.

"Another day, possibly another fight." Jay mumbled.

We sat down at a table really far away from theirs. The dining hall seemed a little roomy. Not all of the campers have arrived. Every minute, kids fill the room. I began eating my breakfast quietly. I can see Cole glaring at them munching his apple angrily. Hikari was just talking with Zane and Anne. Nya was drinking her juice. Jay was staring into space. Lloyd was constantly yawning every 4 minutes and eventually fell asleep again. And Kai was staring at the windoe watching the rain. The noises in the dining hall were other kids laughing and giggling.

* * *

**~ 7:06 AM - Spitball Fight ~**

"Hey wha?" Jay said as he felt his shoulder. It was a small wet ball. "What the heck! A SPITBALL?"

"Hahah!" We heard Cynthia laugh from a distance of the west side. "Nice one Mark..."

"Heheh..." Mark laughed in an evil tone in reply.

Jay growled and glared.

"Oh brother..." I said as I put did a facepalm.

Then another spitball shot out of the west direction again heading to Kai.

"ALRIGHT... IT. IS. ON!" Kai yelled in rage as he picked up a straw, crumpled up a small piece of napkin, lodged it in the straw, and shot it back to Cynthia.

Other kids bega to stare at us again.

"Kai..." I said to him. "This could lead to a bad consequence."

"I know but these snobs started it." He replied.

Cynthia gasped as she got hit by the spitball. Cindy launched a spitball heading towards Hikari.

Hikari gasped. "HOW DARE YOU?" She yelled as she shot a spitball heading towards Brianna.

Brianna growled as she shot another spitball at Lloyd.

Lloyd awoke with a start. "What. The. Heck." He said as he gave a death-stare into the direction where the snobs were.

I left my mouth open watching what was happening before my eyes.

Lloyd grabbed a straw and launched spitballs into the air.

"Lloyd." I said.

"What?"

"You could get in trouble."

"Yah. I know. But these snobs started it."

"Hahah... That's what Kai said."

Max shot a spitball heading to a girl with glasses.

She gasped and stared at them. "What! Hey!" She shot a spitball back at Max.

Ben shot a spitball at a boy in front of him. And then that boy went to tell on them to Rachel.

* * *

**~ 7:24 Snobs in Trouble ~**

Rachel came into the room. "What is going on in here? Do we have to do this everyday? Who started it!"

Everyone in the whole dining hall pointed to Cynthia, Cindy, Brianna, Ben, Mark, Jhon and Max.

"No suprise... Cindy, Cynthia, Brianna, Ben, Max, Mark, and Jhon, you are all in trouble! No camp activities for 1 week. Today is Tuesday so next Tuesday you can continue your camp activities." Rachel said.

"Ugh..." Mark whined.

"Now... Who did they start to hit with spitballs first?" Rachel asked.

"The ninjas!" The girl with glasses spoke up.

"Thank you Megan." Rachel said. "Is this true?" She continued looking over at us.

We all nodded.

"I do not want to expect any more of this." Rachel said. "Continue to you're breakfast and at 8:00 you may return to your cabins." She began to walk away.

"Revenge!" Cindy said as she held her fist up to us. They began to continue eating their breakfast.

"Ugh I hate them..." Jay complained.

"I must admit I hate them too." Zane agreed.

"Uhhh... I'm worried now." I said.

"Why?" Nya asked.

"Ya know... The revenge?" I gulped.

"Good point." Hikari agreed.

"Okay... We all have to watch out for signs of revenge." Cole planned.

"But it could be something that we don't expect to happen." Kai said.

"They may be planning it tonight." Anne said.

"We have to stay awake... Who knows what will happen?" Jay suggested.

"Ugh... Fine." Anne agreed.

* * *

**A/N: Chappie 11 is done... Please review!**


	12. On the Lookout

**~ 8:00 AM ~**

Eventually we finished breakfast and headed back to our cabin.

"Oh God it's still raining." Kai complained.

"At least we are away from those snobs." Cole reminded us.

We all laughed in agreement.

"I donno about you guys, but I'm going back to bed." Lloyd said.

"I'm just gonna read a book or something." I said as I went over to my cabinet and took out a book and climbed into my bed.

"Why do you want to read a book?" Lloyd asked me.

"I donno. I'm bored." I answered.

"Ugh... We had big plans for today." Jay complained.

"Yes... We were going to have a hike." Zane said.

"I know." Hikari agreed.

"I'm gonna sleep too." Anne said.

"Wanna play a board game or somethin'?" Kai asked.

"Nah... Where are we gonna get one?" Nya pointed out.

"Uhm... Nevermind." Kai replied.

* * *

**~ 7:00 PM ~**

The rain eventually stopped and the sky was clearing up showing the moon. We just finished dinner and went back to our cabin.

"Okay... Let's start the lookout for the Snob Mob..." Jay planned.'

We all stared at him.

"The Snob Mob?" I asked.

"Yah... Ya know? 'Cuz they're snobs? And there are 7 of them? Like a mob?" Jay replied.

"Ohhhhhh..." We all said.

"I get it now..." Nya said.

"Hahah..." Cole laughed.

"Finally it stopped raining." Zane said.

"Yep..." Hikari agreed.

"The moonlight is a beautiful sight." I said looking at the window.

"I agree." Kai said holding my hand. I started to warm up.

"Okay... Like we planned earlier, we have to stay awake to keep ourselves awake from the revenge." Cole said.

"What if one of us falls asleep?" Lloyd asked.

"We can. There are 9 of us. The ones that aren't sleeping, get to watch." Zane suggested.

"Okay..." Cole said.

"Let's do this." Jay agreed as he put his hand in.

We all joined in and set our hands on top of another.

* * *

**~ 12:00 AM Midnight - The Lookout Begins ~**

We all stayed awake to watch out for the Snob Mob. Our fireplace and our lamp was lit up.

Lloyd yawned. "I'm tired."

"You should get to bed." I told him. Lloyd was the first to drift off to sleep.

* * *

**~ 12:15 AM - On the Lookout ~**

We were still on the lookout for the Snob Mob but there was no sign of them. Nya and Anne drifted off to sleep.

"I'm really tired." Hikari said. "But I'm still on the lookout..."

"Same here..." Jay agreed.

"We can't get to sleep yet guys... Remember... The _revenge_!" Cole reminded us.'

"I know but I'm really, really, reaaaally tired." Hikari said. She went off to bed.

"Jay?" Cole asked.

No response. Jay had already drifted off to sleep on the carpet.

* * *

**~ 1:03 AM - Still on the Lookout ~**

"Ugh... Can I go to bed now?" I asked.

"Maybe let's all go to bed. The Snob Mob must have forgotten about the revenge already and went to bed as well." Zane suggested.

"Kay fine." Cole agreed.

"Finally!" Kai said as he ran and jumped into his bed.

We turned off the lights in our cabin and Zane put out the fireplace with his powers then we climbed into bed.

"Nite..." Cole said.

"Good night." I said.

"Night night..." Kai replied.

"Sleep tight..." Zane finished.

* * *

**A/N: Will the Snob Mob get their revenge overnight? Please review!**


	13. The Snob Mob's Revenge

**~ 1:45 AM - The Snob Mob's Revenge! ~**

We were all in a deep sleep. Not a sound in the cabin except for snoring.

* * *

**~ Outside ~**

"Heheh... That'll teach those ninjas a lesson..." Max said in an evil tone.

"Shut up. Don't try to wake them up!" Cynthia said thwapping him on the side of his head.

"Shush... Let's do it." Cindy said trying to open the door. "Dude it's locked."

"What!" Ben said. Cynthia thwapped him on the head as well.

"Uhh... Lemme see that..." Brianna offered as she picked the lock with her nails. The door opened.

"Let's bring on the revenge!" Mark replied as they all went into our cabin.

* * *

**~ 5:00 AM - Morning Surprise ~**

I woke up and everything seemed normal. I got up and my arm had something tied to it. A piece of string. I tried to pull it off then out of nowhere, several big water balloon came falling down from a piece of cardboard on top of me. It splashed on me and I was extremly cold and I became soaking wet. I screamed and everyone woke up with a start.

"WHAT THE HECK! I'M SOAKING WET!" I yelled.

"You okay?" Kai asked.

"What is it?" Nya asked me as she got out of bed. She also had a string tied to her and when she pulled on it, baby powder came raining down on her. "OH MY GOSH!"

Hikari and Anne also pulled on their string tied to their hands. On Anne's string, a bucket of mud fell down on her.

"Ohh... G-ROSS!" Anne yelled.

On Hikari's string, sticky syrup fell down on her.

"Oh. My. God. This is soooo sticky!" Hikari said.

"What about the boys? They seem fine!" Nya said.

"I agree. They seem fi-" I paused as Jay, Cole, Lloyd, Kai and Zane got out of bed. "Uh... Guys?" I said.

"What?" Kai said.

"You. Uh... You all got something in your face." I continued.

"Where?" Jay said.

"Uhm... Everywhere!" I said.

"She's right..." Hikari agreed.

"The Snob Mob's so sneaky!" Anne said.

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"Look for yourself." Nya said pointing at the mirror.

The boys went over to the mirror and they looked to find out that they had lipstick, blush, make-up and mascara on their faces.

"OH. MY. GOD." Cole said.

"WHAT. THE. HECK." Lloyd stared at himself.

Jay screamed like a girl. "Lipstick? Mascara? WHAT!"

Zane just left his mouth opened.

"Those kids are so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID! STUPID I TELL YA!" Kai yelled.

* * *

**A/N: Hahah... That was fun. Will the ninjas get back at them? Please review!**


	14. Nothing Happened

**A/N: I'm really, seriously, absolutely-positively, mega, extremly, down to earth, super, sorry that I didn't update this story sooner... My computer was broken so I had to find another place to do my story... I went on my cousin's laptop**

**~ 5:24 AM ~**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!" Kai repeated again.

"You done?" I asked.

"Wait... Stupid, stupid, stupid! Okay done." Kai replied.

"We all need to wash up! We look... So... Messy!" I said.

"Tell me about it." Anne said trying to clean off the mud off of her.

We cleaned off our messy bodies and changed.

"But ya gotta admit, it was pretty funny. The way we let out our reactions... Hahah" Lloyd admitted.

"I must say I agree with Lloyd." Zane said.

"yah... But I kinda miss doing spinjitsu." jay said.

"since when does spinjitsu a topic?" Anne asked.

"jay's gotta point." Cole pointed out.

"he does... I even forgot I was a samurai and you guys were ninja." Nya agreed.

"I agree." I said.

"I miss training. And the bounty. And Sensei. And Cole's chili back home." Lloyd said.

"really?" cole asked.

"no. That was sarcasm. I was kidding. But I still say i miss those nights where we made fun of your cooking." Lloyd replied.

"me too." hikari agreed.

"should we have a spinjitsu battle tonight?" kai suggested.

"u crazy? We might break the cabin into pieces!" I said.

"yah... Let's not. We need to clean ourselves!" Zane said.

* * *

**~ 6:45 AM ~**

"We should get back at them as well." jay said.

"How? If we do, then they will also get back at us." i warned.

"Yeah... Good point." Kai said.

"Okay..." Nya said. "Let's not tell Rachel on them. Or else their gunna mess with us again."

The tune to reveille played again on the trumpet.

"Breakfast!" Rachel called.

"Let's get down at the dining hall." Cole said.

"Remember, pretend nothing happened and ignore the Snob Mob." Hikari said.

* * *

**~ 7:00 - Pretend Nothing Happened ~**

At breakfast, they served oatmeal, grape juice, and an orange. We sat at a table real far away from the Snob Mob again. They just glared at us and ignored us after a few minutes. They pretty much looked shocked that we didn't tell Rachel on them.

"Campers, after breakfast, you can continue to your activities," Rachel said. "Around camp, you'll meet other councilers that direct other activities."

Other kids around the dining hall cheered.

"Yes!" Hikari said. "Zane, we could finally go on our hike!"

"Of course... I'm also excited as well." Zane replied.

"Arts and crafts!" Jay exclaimed. Nya nodded.

"Scavenge hunts!" Cole said. Lloyd nodded in agreement.

"Riding too..." Lloyd also added.

"Yep..." I said. Kai also nodded.

"An adventure..." Anne said.

"Aaaand..." Cole reminded

"Swimming and a picnic," we finished.

"One thing, we may not do all our activities in one day." Zane added.

"Good point..." Nya said.

"At least we get to do our activities this summer." i said.

We finished breakfast, went back to our cabin to change and began to go on our activities.


	15. Scavenger Hunt Part I

**Me - Well, the readers have voted, and looks like they got it... Another update on this story! Oh yeah, Lloyd is STILL young in this FanFic**

**Lloyd - Yah! I'm still young!**

**Hikari - You said it Kristi!**

**Kristi - Hey, I'm Kristi! That's my author...**

**Hikari - Okay, you said it Zyra...**

**Zane - By the way, Kristina Zyra will publish a new story**

**Lloyd - A Ninjago Christmas! But she's still working on it though**

**Kai - Who wants a sneak peek of the story?**

**Cole, Anne, Jay, Nya, Kristi, Hikari, Lloyd, Zane - We do! I bet the readers do too...**

**Kai - Okay, here's the sneak peek! But I gotta warn you, it's short... I know some people don't really like spoilers-**

**Jay - Just do it!**

**Kai - You do it then**

**Jay - My pleasure, heres a [ really ] short sneak peek of "A Ninjago Christmas"**

* * *

**EXCLUSIVE [ SMALL ] SNEAK PEEK :**

It was an extremly cold Friday and it still hasn't snowed yet. We were all waiting... We were in the living room all huddling up near the fireplace under a blanket watching TV. Even Zane the ninja of **Ice **was cold.

* * *

Before we all split up and continued to go to our activities, we went to get maps, of Ninjago ~ Camp Blue Lakes to find where our activities were again...

"See ya guys soon... Meet you back at lunch." I said.

"We'll see you guys soon too." Lloyd said.

"Have fun..." Hikari added.

"Yep..." Nya said.

We soon splitted up to our activities.

**Scavenger Hunt**

"Okay... So the scavenger hunt grounds are around these blue-wavy-things of some sort..." Lloyd said as he pointed to the map.

"Bro, that's the pond, U got the map upside down," Cole pointed out turning over the map right side up.

"uh... Yah... Right, I knew that...?" Lloyd replied in a sheepish tone. "O YA... Now I see it... It's near the stables and the archery field."

They looked at the map.

"it seems pretty far... Wait, it's halfway through camp!" Lloyd said.

"Yeah! Let's go..." Cole said.

The two ninja ran across half of the whole entire 100,000 acre camp.

In awhile, they seemed pretty lost and kinda tired... They stumbled across a camper heading the opposite direction. Cole tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes?" the boy replied turning around looking at Cole and Lloyd.

"Do you know where the scavenger hunt grounds are?" Cole asked cluelessly.

"Yeah... Just over there. Cross the stables, pass the archery field, and your there." the boy pointed over to the west.

"thanks... Oh yah, and by the way, I'm Lloyd and he's Cole." Lloyd introduced.

"your welcome... And the name's Tyler." he replied shaking Cole and Lloyd's hands. "I'll see ya guys around here,"

"Bye..." Cole waved as he and Lloyd dashed passed the stables. They saw Kai and I walking by.

"Hey there's Kristi! Hey Kristi!" Lloyd said waving over to us.

I turned around and saw my little cousin waving at me.

"Hey guys..." I said.

"You riding too?" Kai asked.

"no... We were just heading over to the scavenger hunt grounds." Cole said.

"Yah...It's gonna be fun! I'll be riding later with you guys." Lloyd told us.

"You better hurry. I heard the Larry the Scavenger Hunt activity director will be starting in 10 minutes." I said.

As I finished my sentence, they dashed over to the scavenger hunting grounds.

Right as Cole and Lloyd arrived Larry, the Scavenger Hunt director was announcing who was on who's teams in groups of 3. The two ninjas were just in time.

There were 8 teams, each one were wearing different color T-Shirts. There were blue, red purple, green, yellow, teal, grey and orange. Except that there was only one person in the orange team.

"Oh good, there is no sign of the Snob Mob here. We are safe." Lloyd said.

"You bet." Cole agreed.

"and then Lindsay is on Sara and Hillary's team..." Larry finished. Larry was a tall man wearing a white T-Shirt that marked: Ninjago - Camp Blue Lakes - Camp Activity Councilor with auburn hair and brown eyes. He continued: "But there's only Jack left, is there any more players that can join his team?"

"Over here!" Cole said as he and Lloyd waved their flailing arms.

Larry motioned them over to him with Jack. Jack was a short young boy about Lloyd's age wearing an orange shirt with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Jack this is, um..." Larry said trying to guess their names.

"I'm Cole, and this is Lloyd." Cole said as he introduced theirselves.

"Cole and Lloyd, and Cole and Lloyd, this is Jack." Larry said finishing intoducing everyone.

"Hey, I know you guys! You're the Ninjas that saved Ninjago!" Jake said speaking for the first time. "And you're Lloyd! The powerful Green Ninja, that is destined to defeat his father! I'm such a huge fan of you guys."

"Yep. That's me!" Lloyd said with pride.

"Heh, your not so bad yourself." Cole said with a smirk.

"Good, now you know yourselves." Larry said smiling wide. He gave them a piece of paper with pictures of items that appear to be the items that you are supposed to find.

"What are these for?" Lloyd asked.

"I'll explan in a minute to all of the contestants." Larry said. Larry walked up to the stage and up to the microphone. "Attention scavenger hunt contestants! I gave each of your team a paper of the objects you have to find. The papers are the same. There are 7 objects you need to find! And remember there are more than one of these objects, you will have to split up in the forest." He explained

"Cool!" Jonathan, a boy from the yellow team said.

"Uh-huh..." Larry agreed.

"Next to each picture, there are hints to guide you where they MIGHT be. The first object on the list is to find a rope. The second object is tea leaves, oh and by the way, we are using tea leaves for our dinner drinks. The third object is oranges from the orange trees, then the fourth object is to find 5 tree twigs or branches," Larry said.

"Woah that's a lot of stuff!" Wendy, a girl from team green said.

"I know," Tasha, one of her partners said.

"Yep! That's what makes scavenger hunts fun. yesiree!" Larry agreed and he went on and continued. "The fifth object is to find one daisy. Next, the sixth object is to find a lily pad in one of the small ponds. And the last, and final object, which is the seventh one is to find an umbrella."

He finished explaining.

"When do we start?" Cole asked.

"At the 3 bangs of the gong." Larry said.

He walked up to the side of the stage to grab a huge stick.

"ARE YOU GONNA WHACK US WITH THAT?!" Lloyd panicked.

"No son, of course not! That's for the gong." Larry said as he pointed to the other side of the stage.

"Oh, heh... That explains it, a giant stick for a giant gong." Lloyd said sheepishly.

Everyone laughed. Larry handed every team a wooden bucket to put everyone's item in.

"Everyone get into your starting positions at the starting line!" Larry said as he pointed to the white line on the grass. He lifted the stick in the air ready to swing it onto the gong and then swung it three times. The sounds made a huge vibration which made an extremly loud sound almost ling cymbals.

_Cling! Clang! Clung!_

"Go!" Larry yelled out loud. Then everyone came to a split up with their teams running into the forest.


	16. Scavenger Hunt Part II

**A / N : Heh, I know for most of you in the U.S.A, it's already almost December and it's almost winter but what teh heck, people love this story, even though it's not summer l ... But thank you all for the reviews, you guys are totally awesome! Oh yeah, happy [ late ] Thanksgiving!**

**Have you guys seen the season finale? I thought it was really awesome, but sad at the same time because Ninjago ended, I heard rumors that after Season 3 of Ninjago, it will end permanently... But I really hope there will be more seasons to come, anyways FanFiction and deviantART will keep Ninjago memories going... **

**Okay so uhh, I'm going to keep a list of the Scavenger Hunt Items up here incase you forget or need to look at it...**

* * *

_* Scavenger Hunt List *_

_1. ) Rope_

_2. ) Tea Leaves_

_3. ) Oranges_

_4. ) Five Twigs or Branches_

_5. ) One Daisy_

_6. ) Lily Pad_

_7. ) Umbrella_

* * *

**Scavenger Hunt Part II**

As the gongs went ding, everyone came dashing off to the forest. All the kids went dashing off into a different directions.

Larry yelled through the speakers, "Everyone has 1 hour and 45 minutes to complete the whole hunt, you could always forfeit! I will tell you how many minutes are left in the game, good luck campers!"

Cole, Jack and Lloyd were the only ones in one path. Everyone else were chatting along real loud like with them in the lunch room.

"Okay, the first item on the list is a rope..." Jack explained.

There was a long brown-tan rope on the list.

"Errm... If I was a rope, where would I be..." Cole guessed.

"I see something in that tree!" Lloyd pointed out.

There was a long skinny object in the trees. The green ninja picked it up, but it wasn't what they thought it would be.

"SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!" Lloyd yelled really loud like a girl, but not so loud to let everyone hear him.

"What the ffffffff-" Jack said as he looked at the object.

"Lloyd . . . That. Is. Not. A. Snake." Cole said always pausing after every word. He picked it up, to what appears to be a piece of a broken hose. "It. Is . . . A HOSE!"

"Errrrrrr, my bad? Heh . . . heh," Lloyd said sheepishly. Cole thwacked him on the back of his head, "COLE! Quit doin' that,"

Cole snickered along with Jack.

"Mkay, just keep on looking for that rope," Jake told them.

* * *

**Dun, dun da dunn! Meanwhile . . .**

"I found it!" Jack yelled.**  
**

There was the rope under a pile of maple leaves.

The two ninjas walked up to their teammate.

"Oh wow, 13 minutes to find one rope," Cole complained as he put the rope onto the item bucket.

Lloyd and Jack laughed.

"Hey, at least we found SOMETHING . . ." Jack said.

"Uh-huh, sooooo . . . Let's go and find the next item on the list, let's see . . . Okay the next item is to find tea-leaves," Lloyd said.

There was a picture of a green plant on the list.

Everywhere the 3 went, there was green all over the place. Cole, Lloyd, and Jack weren't sure which plants were the tea-leaves because almost every plant they passed that was green, looked alike.

"Good Lord, which one is the stupid tea-leaves already," Cole said to his team members.

"Just pick a plant already, at least we have something on the list," Lloyd and Jack both said in unison.

"You sure?" Cole asked.

"JUST DO IT!" They both yelled.

Cole immediately took a random plant handful from the ground and dropped it into the bucket.

"Uhh, errrr . . . Uhhh C-Cole?" Lloyd asked him, "I-I don't really think those plants are tea-leaves,"

"What?" Cole asked puzzled.

"Dude! That's poison ivy!" Jack yelled.

The Ninja of Earth instantly dropped the bucket and screamed, "OH MY GOD! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME GUYS?!"

"We didn't realize it till now!" Lloyd yelled.

Cole began to scratch himself, "OH GOSH, I'M GONNA DIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE . . ." He panicked.

"You are not gonna die Cole, you need some kind of medicine or cream or something," Jack told him. "You should go back to the Scavenger Hunt grounds to tell Larry,"

"No, I'm staying here . . ." Cole protested as he began to have a rash. "BUT IT'S SOOOO ITCHY . . . OH WHAT THE HECK I'M GOING BACK TO THE GROUNDS!"

"We will continue to look for the rest of the items," Lloyd said.

Cole nodded and ran back to where they started.

* * *

**A / N : Dun, dun . . . DUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN! What do you think is going to happen to the rest of the team and the scavenger hunt? Sorry short chapter . . . **


	17. Scavenger Hunt Part III

**Scavenger Hunt Part III**

* * *

_* Scavenger Hunt List *_

_1. ) Rope_

_2. ) Tea Leaves_

_3. ) Oranges_

_4. ) Five Twigs or Branches_

_5. ) One Daisy_

_6. ) Lily Pad_

_7. ) Umbrella_

* * *

"Larry, Larry!" Cole yelled.

Larry turned around startled, "Good heavens in the name of Camp Blue Lakes! Cole, what in the world happened to you?"

Cole kept on itching himself.

"P-Poison. I-Ivvyyyyyyyyyyy," the ninja replied.

Larry stared, "But you didn't find the items?"

Cole shook his head, "Nope . . ."

"Let's go get some cream at the Nurse Joanna's office, but try not to touch anything else or anyone because possibly, they might me itching about as well," Larry instructed.

Before the two walked out of the grounds, Larry talked to another councilor, "Just in case a team comes back, stay here . . ."

The councilor accepted and stayed at the scavenger hunting grounds.

Cole and Larry continued to walk to the Nurse's office.

* * *

Cole and Larry passed the stables.

Kai and I walked up holding our horses' reins.

"Dude, what happened?" Kai asked Cole.

"Poison Ivy," Cole replied.

"Yup, we're going to the nurse's office," Larry told us.

"Have you begun to ride yet?" Cole asked.

"No, we just tacked up our horses . . ." I said. "Where's Lloyd?"

"He's back at the camping grounds with our other teammate, Jack . . ." Cole replied.

The Black Ninja of Earth began to scratch his hands and both arms.

"Let's go before the itching gets worse," Larry said.

Kai and I waved to Cole.

"Hope you feel better," I yelled.

Cole yelled back, "Thanks!"

* * *

**At Nurse Joanna's Office . . .**

Cole was standing itching himself while he and Larry both called for the camp nurse.

"Joanna," Larry said.

A tall light brown headed woman with brown eyes, wearing a blue nurse uniform walked out of a small emergency room.

Priscilla, a blonde headed girl walked out of the room, she looked friendly and kind.

"Take care Priscilla, that medicine you took should stop your fever," Joanna told her.

"Thanks Joanna," she replied.

Joanna turned to Larry, "Hello Larry, what'cha doing here?"

Larry called Cole over to him, "I suppose you wouldn't have some poison ivy cream?"

"Oh sure," Joanna motioned Cole to follow her into the room.

Larry sat there in the waiting room.

* * *

"Ok Cole, just wait and I'll find the poison ivy cream," she instructed as she wore her gloves.

Joanna continued to search through cabinets while Cole continued to itch himself.

"Honey, try not to scratch yourself or else the rash will get worse . . ." she told him.

"Uh-huh . . ." Cole replied trying to stop the itching.

"Let's see here . . . Ah! Found it," Joanna said holding an oinment tube.

The nurse rubbed the cream onto Cole's arms. "So how did you get poison ivy?"

"I took some green plants that looked like tea-leaves," Cole replied.

"Try not to do that again," Joanna laughed, "Don't touch your arms until it dries okay?" she asked.

Cole nodded, "Okay, but can I go back and continue the scavenger hunt with my friends yet?"

Joanna nodded, "Sure okay, but don't touch your arms . . . Or anymore plants,"

The ninja walked out of the room back to Larry.

"Let's get back to the Scavenger Hunting grounds, thank you Nurse Joanna," Larry said.

"Anytime Larry," She replied.

* * *

**Back at the Scavenger Hunt Grounds . . .**

"Okay, so go back and find your team," Larry said. "There's only 30 minutes left in the game until someone comes back before the time runs out, so hurry . . ."

Cole nodded, "Ok Larry,"

The ninja ran back to where he had accidentally found the poison ivy . . . He continued to run find Lloyd and Jack. He saw 2 kids in orange shirts.

"Lloyd! Jack! Is that you guys?!" Cole yelled as he ran up to the people.

"Cole?" Lloyd turned around.

"Finally you're back!" Jack said in relief.

"What did I miss?" Cole asked.

"Well, so far we found oranges, five twigs, and a daisy . . . The only things that are left on the list is a lily pad and a umbrella." Lloyd explained.

"Okay . . . So if we are looking for a lily pad, we need to look for a pond," Cole said.

"Good idea," Jack said.

The three boys ran almost everywhere looking for a pond.

"I see a pond!" Lloyd yelled.

They all ran to the area of water. Jack took a lily pad and dropped it into the bucket.

"Okay, the last item on the list is an umbrella. Shoot, how are we gonna find an umbrella . . . IN THE WOODS?!" Cole panicked.

"Dude chill, we'll find it . . . Sometime sooner or later," Jack said. " . . . I hope,"

* * *

The boys continued to look for the umbrella.

"Wait what's that?" Lloyd asked.

"What?" Cole asked.

"This," Lloyd said as he walked up to a smooth looking stick under flowers and more maple leaves.

The Green Ninja pulled on the object.

"Please be a umbrella, please be a umbrella, please be a umbrella, please, pleaaaaseeee . . ." Jack hoped.

When Lloyd pulled out the object, it was clear to see that it was a rainbow umbrella.

"Yes!" The three boys said in unison.

Lloyd opened the umbrella and then closed it.

"Ok, let's go before some other team gets there first!" Jack said.

They all ran as fast as they could back to the Scavenger Hunt grounds.

"Larry! Laaaaarrrryyyy!" Cole yelled. "We got everything!"

Larry turned around to their happy faces. He looked at the list and the items to see that everything was there.

"Congratulations Orange Team!" He said.

Larry walked up to the stage, grabbed the microphone and said through the speakers, "We have a winner! Congratulations to Cole, Jack, and Lloyd in team orange . . . Campers, return to the Scavenger Hunting Grounds!"

Larry walked up to them and gave them all each a blue ribbon.

Lloyd, Cole, and Jack cheered and high-fived eachother.

It was 8:30 AM already.

* * *

**A / N : Woo hoo! Congratulations to the Orange Team . . . ****In the next chapter, we will go and see what Kristi and Kai are doing, please review!**


	18. Trail Ride Part I

**Trail Ride Part I**

* * *

_* Horse Guide *_

_Mare = Female Horse_

_Stallion = Male Horse_

_Bridle = The part with leather straps on a horse's head_

_Saddle = The part where the rider sits on the horse and rests their feet in_

_Girth = A fleece or leather strap that hugs the body of the horse which attaches to the saddle_

_Martingale = A leather strap that connects the girth and the bridle_

_Tack = Horse riding equipment_

_Tacking = To put on horse riding equipment_

_Breeches = Riding pants_

_Thoroughbred = Breed of Horse ( A fast breed of a horse mostly used for racing and showjumping )_

_Knabstrupper = Breed of Horse ( Usually are rare breeds and have __spotted coats )_

_Paint Horse = Breed of Horse ( Typically have large spots of colors on their coats )_

* * *

Kai and I were finally done tacking up our horses, we were just waiting for the other riders to be done tacking their horses up.

We were just cantering in the outdoor arena warming up our horses for the ride along with other kids.

All of us here were all riding English.

I had a dapple gray Thoroughbred mare named Silver Bells. [ I actually have one for reals with the same name, breed and color :3 ]

Kai had a black and white Knabstrupper stallion named Cookies n' Cream.

Lloyd came running back from the Scavenger Hunting grounds.

"Kristi! Kai! I'm here!" He said.

I saw my cousin running up to the white arena fence.

Kai and I trotted out of the arena and dismounted.

"Hey Lloyd," Kai said.

"I like your horses, what's your horse's name Kristi?" Lloyd asked me.

"Silver Bells," I replied.

"How about your's Kai?"

"Cookies n' Cream," Kai answered.

"Sooo, sign of the Snob Mob here?" Lloyd asked.

Kai bit his lower lip, "Uh-huh,"

"Who? How many?" the young boy continued to ask.

"Just one, Cynthia . . ." I finished.

" . . . I hate her, I hate all of them," Lloyd said.

"Just avoid that idiot if you see her okay?" Kai said.

"Go find Haley, she's the councilor for this activity, she's in the stable, she'll help you find a horse and I'll help you tack up . . ." I instructed him.

Lloyd nodded he ran into the large big red barn.

He came up to a girl and Lloyd asked, "Excuse me? Where can I find Haley?"

When the girl turned around, it was the one, the only, member of the Snob Mob, Cynthia.

Lloyd's eyes widened and his mouth dropped real wide.

Cynthia's devil eyes narrowed and she glared at the Green Ninja.

**Lloyd's POV:**

**HOLEH MOTHER OF GOD! **

"UGH. Oh, it's you . . . Great, juuuuust great! My day was just great until your 2 friends showed up, and now that YOU showed up the day just gets WORSE!" Cynthia whined like a spoiled brat.

"You. Are. Definitely. No. Help." Lloyd said as he walked away to ask another helpful person.

Cynthia turned around, flipped her hair, and continued to tighten her horse's girth.

"Stupid spoiled idiot," Lloyd mumbled under his breath

He continued walking looking for Haley.

A auburn headed woman with green eyes wearing a lavender polo-shirt, tan breeches, and black english riding boots walked up to Lloyd as she smiled, "Are you Lloyd?"

"Yeah, are you Haley?"

She nodded, "Your cousin Kristi told me you were coming the other children are getting their horses ready, we have 45 more minutes left until we head onto the trails."

Lloyd nodded.

* * *

Haley went over to a table and took polo-shirt, breeches, socks, and a riding helmet, she handed them to Lloyd.

The green ninja took them, "Thanks, but what about my riding boots?"

"I need to know your size of your feet first . . ." Haley said.

"Size 7 I guess," Lloyd replied.

Haley nodded, "Uh-huh okay,"

She walked over to a chest filled with shoes and grabbed a pair of black english riding boots.

"Try these," she said.

Lloyd took the boots and slipped them on.

"How are they?" Haley asked.

"They're fine," Lloyd replied.

Haley nodded, and pointed to a corner of the room, "Go into the boys' changing room and put on your riding clothes . . ."

Lloyd nodded, "Okay Haley,"

* * *

**10 Minutes, Later . . .**

Haley waited outside the changing room door, Lloyd walked out dressed in english riding attire.

"Okay, so where's my horse?" He asked.

Haley motioned him to follow her into the stables.

They both stopped at a stall.

"Splash," Haley said as she made a clucking sound into the stall.

A brown and white horse came up to the stall door.

"Lloyd, meet Splash, your horse. . ." Haley introduced them to eachother.

"Woaaaah, he's so cool,"

"Splash is a stallion Paint Horse,"

Splash lowered his head and nuzzled Lloyds back.

"What's he doing?" the Green Ninja asked.

"It means Splash likes you," Haley replied. "Go find Kristi, she'll help you tack Splash,"

Haley put Splash's halter on him and attached a lead rope, she handed it to Lloyd and took Splash's other equipment.

They walked out the stable doors to find me and Kai.

"Kristi, do you mind helping your cousin?" Haley asked as she set the saddle, martingale, girth, and saddle pads on top of the fence. Haley held out the bridle.

"Not at all," I took the bridle, and tied Silver Bells to a post near a water trough while Kai continued to walk around the arena.

"I have to help the other riders with their horses, there's only 30 minutes left until we go," Haley told us as she went back inside the stable.

* * *

I tacked up Splash while Lloyd held his lead rope, I put the saddle pads on first, then the saddle, and then I slipped the martingale into the girth and attached the girth into the saddle.

"Have you ridden a horse before Lloyd?" I asked.

"No, but I rode a bike . . . Does that count?" Lloyd said.

I laughed, "No, but trust me, it's a lot of fun . . . Did you run into Cynthia? Because Kai and I did,"

"Yup," Lloyd replied.

"Did she say something?"

"Uh-huh, I didn't know it was her until I asked where Haley was and when she turned around, I was all like holy mother of God,"

"That was my expression, but what did that she-devil say?" I asked as I placed the bridle into Splash's head and slipped the bit into his mouth.

"She said something like, _Ugh! It's you! Greeeaaaaaat, juuust greeaaat, _then she started talking about her day was just fine until you, Kai, and me showed up . . ." Lloyd answered.

"She said the same exact thing to us," I said.

"She's such an idiot," Lloyd said.

"Yup," I said, "Splash is ready to ride, hop on, I'll give you a boost, but get on the left side of him . . ." I cupped my hands near the ground for Lloyd to get on.

Lloyd got his helmet and put it on while he placed his left foot into my hands as I counted, "1, 2, 3!"

The Green Ninja was on Splash.

"Heh, I feel taller," He said.

"Okay, keep your heels down in the stirrups, sit deep, shoulders back, bend your knees, hands on top of his neck and sit up nice and tall." I instructed.

Lloyd did as I instructed him.

"Okay, so I'm going to walk you inside the arena," I said.

"But how do I make him walk?" Lloyd asked.

"Just squeeze his sides, not to hard, just until he starts moving," I replied, as I took Splash's reins and walked him into the arena. "Keep him walking against the walls of the fences, after about 10 to 20 seconds, trot him around a couple of times, just don't run into other riders and their horses . . . Or Cynthia . . ."

Lloyd nodded, "Okay Kristi,"

I untied Silver Bells from the post and mounted onto her, I trotted her into the arena.

Kai cantered up to me, "This Trail Ride is going to be fun,"

"Yup," I replied.

Lloyd came trotting passed us, "Heh, this is so cool,"


	19. Trail Ride Part II

**Trail Ride Part II**

* * *

_* Horse Guide *_

_Mare = Female Horse_

_Stallion = Male Horse_

_Bridle = The part with leather straps on a horse's head_

_Saddle = The part where the rider sits on the horse and rests their feet in_

_Girth = A fleece or leather strap that hugs the body of the horse which attaches to the saddle_

_Martingale = A leather strap that connects the girth and the bridle_

_Tack = Horse riding equipment_

_Tacking = To put on horse riding equipment_

_Breeches = Riding pants_

_Thoroughbred = Breed of Horse ( A fast breed of a horse mostly used for racing and showjumping )_

_Knabstrupper = Breed of Horse ( Usually are rare breeds and have __spotted coats )_

_Paint Horse = Breed of Horse ( Typically have large spots of colors on their coats )_

* * *

Just then, the Queen of Whining and Misery walked into the arena with her horse but without a helmet, just her curly brunette hair down up to her shoulder.

"Here we go," I told Kai and Lloyd.

"Great, here comes Miss Perfect," Kai muttered.

"Hope she falls off," Lloyd snickered. " . . . In crap,"

Kai and I nodded our heads in agreement as we both said, "Uh-huh,"

"C'mon Stella girl," Cynthia said to her Palomino mare, "Let's show these wanna-bes how to ride like a professional!"

Stella was a gentle kind horse, Cynthia didn't own her though . . . But she was sensitive at her sides when you try to make her move on to walk, trot, canter, or gallop.

She cantered into the arena, she cut off some riders.

"Hey! Watch it!" Ilene, a girl about my age said as she yelled at Cynthia.

Cynthia turned her head over her shoulder and laughed like one of those evil villians I saw in movies.

While she didn't see where she was going, Stella almost ran into a arena fence, the Palomino mare reared up.

Cynthia screamed out loud as she pulled on the reins, "Stop! Easy! Down you stupid horse! Woah! Woah!"

Everybody in the arena stared at the dramatic scene.

Haley came running outside, "I SAW THE WHOLE THING CYNTHIA BARLEY! What do you think you're doing?!"

Haley knew she wasn't wearing a riding helmet, which was one of the rules.

Cynthia gasped as she saw Haley.

"Why on Earth aren't you wearing a helmet! Your horse could have gotten injured! Disobeying the rules?!" Haley furiously said.

"Uh, I . . . Ummm Uhh," Cynthia mumbled.

"If I catch you doing this AGAIN, consider yourself banned from this stable in the name of Camp Blue Lakes!" Haley yelled at her.

Miss Perfect nearly shedded a tear from her right eye.

All of us except for her laughed or snickered silently to ourselves.

"Now, everyone else, if Cynthia goes on and breaks the rules, I want you to tell me . . . Okay?" Haley asked us.

We all nodded and said, "Okay Haley . . ."

"Cynthia, I want you to dismount and get a helmet," she instructed.

"Ugh," She mumbled again as she dismounted Stella and walked back into the stables.

Lloyd, Kai and I laughed.

"Looks like the Queen of Misery gets what she deserves," Kai said.

"Yeah," I agreed.

Lloyd snickered, " Heh . . . But I still think she needs to fall of her horse . . . near a high cliff . . . Into the lakes . . . and drown ;) "

Cynthia walked back outside wearing a riding helmet she whined about wearing a helmet when she wants her hair to flow in the wind.

"Okay riders, line up in rows of two starting from Kristi and Cynthia behind me," Haley instructed as she got on her chestnut Saddlebred mare, Sparky.

Before I lined up with Cynthia, I trotted over to Kai and Lloyd.

"Oh joy . . . I'm soooo lucky to be riding next to Cynthia," I said in sarcasm.

Kai put his left hand on my right shoulder, "Sorry Kristi,"

"Yeah, sorry Kristi, just ignore her if she insults you . . ." Lloyd added.

* * *

I lined up together with Cynthia. She scoffed and turned her head to the other direction.

Lloyd was behind me, with Kai next to him, and Haley in front of us.

There were other kids behind Kai and Lloyd of different ages.

"Where are we going?" Janette, a girl behind Kai asked Haley.

"Yeah, I wonder where," Violet, another girl next to Janette agreed.

"We are going to ride along the Blue Lake Creek, then on Branch Trail, across the bridge of Aquamarine Falls **( It's a waterfall of the camp )** and finally through the Apple Orchard. After that, we'll come back to the stables." Haley replied.

Everyone cheered with 'yays' and 'wows' and 'cools.'

"Let's hit the trail!" Haley shouted as she began to trot on.

The horses followed and began to trot on as well.

We were now heading to the creek.

Cynthia trotted and cut in front of me.

"H-hey!" I yelled. "You're already in front of one of the lines!"

Cynthia turned around, "So what?! You're not the boss of me!"

"But I am," Haley said as she stopped her horse.

Kai and Lloyd exchanged a glance.

The other kids were watching the dramatic scene.

Everyone was now whispering to one another.

"Do we have to go back to the stables and cancel the trail ride because of you?" Haley said and she glared at Cynthia.

All eyes were on Cynthia Barley. Staring. Watching. Listening. Gazing.

"NO!" Cynthia yelled out loud.

Some of the horses spooked and backed away as they whinnied and neighed.

"Aheh, looks like someone's gonna get punished . . ." Violet whisperd to Kai and Lloyd.

"Heheh, yup . . . You hate her too?" Lloyd asked.

"Of course I do. She and the rest of her group members been giving Janette and me a hard time for two years since we have been here at this camp." Violet agreed.

"That's true, she always messes with almost everybody." Janette spoke.

"But she and her group members always mess with us since we got here!" Kai said.

"She didn't mess with us since after a week we got here." Violet replied.

"I was wondering, did you have a nickname for their group?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, it was the Misery Team." Janette answered.

"Did you have a name for them?" Violet added.

"Yup, the Snob Mob," Kai answered.

* * *

Everyone still has their eyes on Cynthia.

"I want you to follow the rules," Haley commanded.

"Ugh, fine . . . Whatever," Cytnhia muttered.

"Good," Haley said.

Cynthia moved back to her original spot before she cut me in the line.

Cynthia still glared at me, Kai, Lloyd Janette, Violet and the other kids behind her.

Again, we began to trot on to the creek.

* * *

**A / N : Okay, it was a pretty long chapter . . . Please review!**


	20. Trail Ride Part III

**Trail Ride Part III**

* * *

_* Horse Guide *_

_Mare = Female Horse_

_Stallion = Male Horse_

_Bridle = The part with leather straps on a horse's head_

_Saddle = The part where the rider sits on the horse and rests their feet in_

_Girth = A fleece or leather strap that hugs the body of the horse which attaches to the saddle_

_Martingale = A leather strap that connects the girth and the bridle_

_Tack = Horse riding equipment_

_Tacking = To put on horse riding equipment_

_Breeches = Riding pants_

_Thoroughbred = Breed of Horse ( A fast breed of a horse mostly used for racing and showjumping )_

_Knabstrupper = Breed of Horse ( Usually are rare breeds and have __spotted coats )_

_Paint Horse = Breed of Horse ( Typically have large spots of colors on their coats )_

* * *

It was now 9:40 AM, the warm bright yellow sun was shining on the camp. We were now riding along Blue Lake Creek.

"We are going to cross the creek and canter into Branch Trail . . ." Haley instructed everyone.

We crossed the creek and landed on Branch Trail.

As soon as Haley cantered Sparky, into the trail, everyone followed.

Cynthia barely stayed on Stella.

She was leaning forward, her feet were jangling in the stirrups making it a signal for Stella to canter faster and faster.

Kai, Violet, Janette, Lloyd, and the others stayed on just fine.

I already knew how to ride because back at the orphanage for girls, I competed in races and show jumping. In the orphanage all of the grown-ups are loving and caring, except for most of the other girls.

"Aheh, looks like she's gonna fall of pretty soon . . ." I said to Lloyd, Violet, Kai, and Janette as we rode through the woods.

"Uh-huh," Violet agreed.

Cynthia was now grabbing on to Stella's neck. Her feet were completely put of the stirrups and she was bouncing up and down on the saddle.

"Woah! Woah!" Cynthia yelled.

Instead of telling Stella to slow down, she tried to stay on by squeezing her legs against horse's sides and Stella began to break into a gallop.

Cynthia passed Haley and rode of at least 70 meters ahead.

Haley's eyes opened wide, "Hold on Cytnhia!"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I HAVE A CHOICE?!" Cynthia yelled.

I signaled Silver Bells to go into a gallop as well.

Stella kept on galloping faster and Cynthia reluctantly tried to stop her.

Silver Bells began to catch up since she was a Thoroughbred.

There was a huge log ahead and we knew we had to jump.

As Stella picked up her feet and jumped, Cynthia slipped to the right side of her saddle.

I jumped over to log and I catched up to Cynthia.

I reached out to grab Stella's left rein.

I pulled on it, still galloping.

After a few seconds, we both broke into a trot and then into a walk.

Cynthia was sweating a lot.

Haley and everyone else rode up to us.

"Cynthia are you okay?" Haley asked.

"Of course I am! I-I could have handled it!" Cynthia replied.

"Doesn't seem like it," Kai said in the backround.

"I was trying to make a dramatic moment! Duh!" Cynthia said.

"Yeah right," Dakota, a girl behind Violet said.

"Be quiet! Like I said, I could have handled it until Kristi ruined the moment!" Cynthia retorted.

"No, you couldn't have handled it . . . You're lucky Kristi caught you, or you would have been in a serious injury!" Haley said.

Lloyd snickered, "Treated . . ."

Cynthia grumbled, "Whatever. Let's just keep going, ugh . . ."

* * *

Haley began to walk on to the front again and everybody began to get in order.

"Well, since we all galloped a far distance, it looks like we're almost at the waterfall." Haley told us.

We kept on trotting and finally reached the Aquamarine Falls.

"Woah, this place is soo cool!" Lloyd said as he stared at the water falling from the huge mountain.

"What's that rope over there hanging from that tree?" Alison, a girl behind Janette asked.

There was a long rope dangling over the water tied to a tree.

"You could swing on that rope and jump into the water . . ." Haley explained.

"Oh, cool! I'm soon going to go there later!" Noah, a boy behind Alison said.

"Yeah, yeah, so what? It's just a stupid rope . . . Let's keep moving on to the bridge!" Cynthia yelled impatiently.

Everyone sighed and groaned at the Diva Star.

Cynthia began to scoff again.

As Sparky and Haley began to move on, all the other horses followed along.

We were now at the Aquamarine Bridge.

The bridge was connected to one side of the waterfall, to the other . . . The bridge was at least 50 meters. It slightly narrow good enough for a single file line of riders and their horses.

"Okay, so we are going to walk in a single file line with our horses," Haley instructed.

We nodded.

Haley walked first, then it was me and Cynthia.

Of course, she went first before I did.

After she went, I went.

Then it was Lloyd and Kai.

Next it was Janette, then Violet.

Soon it was Dakota and Alison.

And then it was Noah and Wendell. ( Wendell is behind Dakota )

Finally, it was Greg and Juliet. ( Greg and Juliet are behind Noah and Wendell )

When we walked on the bridge, it was slightly shaking.

Lloyd's reaction looked like it was the end of the world for him.

"We're gonna die Splash, we're gonna die, we're sooo gonna die," He mumbled.

"Dude, we are not gonna die . . ." Violet said.

"Easy for you to say Vi," Lloyd replied.

"Guys, we're not gonna die . . ." I said calmy. "Maybe,"

* * *

As we were still walking on the Aquamarine Bridge, we could see the bright light blue sky with puffy white clouds, the Falls, and the other side of the bridge.

The water was streaming down the falls which lead to the creek.

We finally reached the other end of the Aquamarine bridge.

"We made it! Yeaaaaah!" Lloyd said.

Everyone stared at him.

"What? I thought we were all gonna die!" Lloyd explained.

We all started to laugh at him, except for Cynthia.

"Psh, of course we weren't gonna die! Don't be silly!" she said.

Everyone began to groan again.

"Ugh . . ." Juliet groaned.

"Is she serious?" Dakota asked everyone.

"Really?" I said.

"He was just kidding around Cynthia! Don't be such a kill joy . . ." Janette told her.

"Treated," Violet sing-songed.

"You're calling me a kill joy?" Cynthia glared.

"Yes," Janette retorted.

"I'm not!" Cynthia protested. "Prove it then!"

"Do I need to prove it Miss so called Perfect? You're always a kill joy . . . Even back then!"

* * *

Cynthia grumbled, "Urrrghhh . . . Whatever! Let's go to the Apple Orchard instead of wasting our time!"

"See? Right there! That's a good example of you being a kill joy," Janette pointed out.

Haley shook her head and sighed, "Let's head to the Apple Orchard,"

We nodded, "Okay . . ."

Cynthia began to trot on ahead.

"Cynthia Barley!" Haley yelled.

Cynthia stopped and turned her horse around, "What?"

"That's not the way to the orchard, that's the way to Branch Trail . . ." Haley answered.

Cynthia slightly became embarrassed and went back next to me.

Lloyd, Violet, Kai, and Janette snickered in the backround.

Cynthia shot a death glare at them.

Instantly, the four reluctantly shut their mouths.

* * *

We followed Haley as she trotted on.

Soon, we began to see trees of apples.

Fields and fields of yellow, green, and red apples.

"Woah, this place is cool!" Dakota adored.

We nodded, "Uh-huh,"

"Let's take a break and have a little snack for us and our horses too," Haley said.

"Yeah!" We cheered as we dismounted our horses, tied them to a post and ran to an apple tree.

Cynthia dismounted and walked over to a tree like she was royalty or something.

I picked an apple walked over to Silver Bells, and gave it to her.

Lloyd went over to feed Splash.

Kai went over to feed Cookies n' Cream.

Violet went over to feed her horse Freedom Chaser.

Janette went over to feed her horse Prancer.

Then we all went over to get another apple and began to eat it.

We all sat on the grass.

"This trail ride was pretty fun," Lloyd said.

"Yah, pretty fun, it would be more fun if Cynthia wasn't here . . ." I said.

"You're right Kristi, like Janette said awhile ago, Cynthia is such a big snobby kill joy," Violet agreed.

"Yup, I hope she leaves . . . FOREVER," Kai said.

"Haley does seem to dislike her," Lloyd pointed out.

"Hahahah, yeah . . ." I laughed.

* * *

It was now 10:20 and Haley said it was time to head back to the stables.

We mounted our horses and went back onto Branch Trail.

We cantered through the trail.

Cynthia is still not getting the hang of the canter, but still staying on Stella.

The stable was now in sight.

We trotted into the stable.

"We're gonna untack our horses and put them back in their stalls . . ." Haley said.

"Okay," We all said except for Cynthia.

"Ugh, you untack my horse, I'm going somewhere else where things make more sense," Cynthia said.

Haley sighed.

After we untacked our horses, we put them back in their stall and changed into our regular clothes.

"Hey Violet, Janette," I said.

"Yeah?" They turned around.

* * *

"Today was pretty fun," I continued.

"Uh-huh," Violet agreed.

"Probably you guys would like to go swimming and have a picnic with us sometime with the rest of our friends?" I asked.

Lloyd and Kai nodded.

"Sure," Janette replied.

"Where's your cabin?" Lloyd asked.

"It's the one with the purple banner," Violet replied.

"Ours is the one with the light blue banner," I said.

"Cool," they replied.

"Hope to see you around," Violet said.

"Yeah," Lloyd, Kai and I replied.

We began to walk back to our cabin to take a rest.

* * *

**A/N: So, that's a pretty long chapter, in the next activity, we're going to see what Hikari and Zane are up to . . . Please review! Thanks!**


	21. AN : I AM NOT DEAD

**I AM ****NOT**** DEAD!**

* * *

**THIS IS NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER JUST AN "I'm Sorry That I Didn't Update Sooner," CHAPTER!**

**OKAY, I AM SOOOOOOO EXTREMELY, FUCKING SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER . . . I DIDN'T UPDATE THIS STORY FOR ABOUT 2 WEEKS, I WAS ****NOT**** LAZY OR TIRED TO DO IT! I DID HAVE A REASON WHY, I HAD TO GO TO MY UNCLE'S FUNERAL AND MY COUSIN TOOK MY LAPTOP AND BROKE IT BY ACCIDENT ( he's gonna buy me a new one for Christmas ) **

**SO NOW I'M USING MY MOM'S COMPUTER . . . ALSO, ANOTHER REASON IS THAT I WAS GETTING READY FOR THE HOLIDAYS AND I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED MY NINJAGO CHRISTMAS STORY, BUT SINCE NOW IT'S WINTER BREAK, I WILL WORK ON THE STORIES AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, DON'T PANIC BECAUSE I WILL CONTINUE POSTING CHAPTERS RIGHT NOW! **

**SORRY AGAIN, I DO CARE ABOUT ALL MY REVIEWERS . . . PLEASE BE PATIENT BECAUSE I AM WORKING ON ALL MY CHAPTERS RIGHT NOW! I WILL POST PROBABLY 2 CHAPTERS OF THE NINJAGO SUMMER CAMP STORIES AND PROBABLY UPDATE THE SEQUEL OF INTO ANOTHER WORLD, BUT I WILL MOSTLY UPDATE THE SUMMER CAMP FANFICTION!**

* * *

**THANK YOU**

~ Kristina Zyra Janette


	22. Nature Walk Part I

**Nature Walk Part I**

* * *

**Me - Sorry I didn't update for a long time, as you already know in the previous chapter**

**Zane - This is me and Hikari's part of the story**

**Hikari - Hope you enjoy it!**

**Me - Oh, some bad words in here . . . and Merry Christmas!**

Zane and Hikari were walking to the Hiking Trip holding hands laughing. They arrived to the Hiking grounds near the ropes course and the ziplines.

"I can't wait until we start our hiking trip Zane! It's gonna be so fantastic!" Hikari said.

"Me too Hikari, it's going to be romantic," Zane replied.

"Welcome campers to the Hiking Grounds! I'm Jen, and we will start our Nature Walk in 30 minutes!" Jen, the councilor for that activity explained.

The White Ninja of Ice looked behind his left shoulder.

His eyes widened. Hikari noticed his worried look on his face.

"Zane? What's wrong?" The Bright Yellow Ninja asked.

"It's trouble,"

There, Zane saw 2 familiar faces.

It was Brianna and Cindy.

"Two of the Snob Mob girls," Hikari said.

The two girls were walking to the grounds.

"Ahahahah, this trip is going to be soo aweso-" Brianna paused as she saw Hikari and Zane.

"Oh, it's you idiot ninjas," Cindy said as she glared at the two.

"Hey! We are not idiots!" Zane said shielding Hikari with his right arm.

* * *

"Yeah, yeah, whatever icy," Cindy retorted.

"Don't talk to him like that! You should know that we Ninjas are essential to Ninjago's safety!" Hikari said.

"Ahahaahahha! You're nothing but a weak, pathetic ninja!" Brianna laughed at Hikari's face.

Hikari froze, tears stinging her eyes.

She couldn't hold it back.

The tears streamed down her face, the Bright Yellow Ninja bursted into tears and ran towards the hiking trail, she sat on a log.

"You two are nothing but stupid, damn, ugly, bitches!" Zane yelled at them.

He growled at the two girls as he ran after Hikari.

Hikari felt heartbroken as she cried.

Zane knew she was the most toughest girl he met, he walked over to Hikari and comforted her. He swung his left arm over her shoulders.

"Don't worry about them . . . They're just stuck up," Zane said.

Hikari sniffed, "I know . . . B-but still, it's just real mean, I feel really aggravated and furious right now,"

Zane kissed his girlfriend on her forehead.

There was something on Hikari's mind.

Hikari turned red.

"Zane?" She began.

"Yeah?" The Nindroid replied.

"How about we use a little Spinjitsu on them after the hiking trip?" Hikari asked smirking.

Zane smirked and nodded, "After the hiking trip, or else we'll get in trouble if we do that before the trip . . ."

Hikari agreed.

* * *

**30 Minutes Later . . .**

"Okay campers!" Jen said, "We'll begin our Hiking Trip . . . And one we reach the Tulip Gardens, you'll be able to wander off on your own,"

Everyone agreed.

"let's start walking!" Jen said.

Everyone started walking on.

Cindy and Brianna were giggling and talking to eachother when one of them noticed that everyone started leaving.

"Oh! We're going now? Mkay," Cindy said.

"Like I said, after we reach the Tulip Gardens, you'll be able to go and explore the trail on your own, we'll be heading into the woods, then across the rocky hills, the pine fields, and we finally reach the Tulip Gardens," Jen said.

Everyone continued to walk.

Hikari still felt sad.

Zane comforted her again as they walked.

* * *

**OK, pretty short chapter, at least I updated...**

**Look, people who keep on complaining 'I thought you said your gonna update sooner but you didn't' PLEASE stop bugging me on that or else I might update rarely, I know you all want me to continue my story but since winter break is over, I'm going to update less**

**JUST SAYING**


	23. Devastating News

**Hello the readers and fanfictioners of ****_ChocolateMistBubblez_****. This is her mother speaking, I have some devestating news for all of you. One thing, is that she will no longer continue her stories. Well, as you all must know... Kristina, my daughter has been in a car accident and she passed away a month ago on 5-12-13 at around 3:00 P.M.**

**Kristina was coming home from a trip with her father and he told me that they collided with another driver, they took her to the hospital and she died on the way there.**

**I have been trying to figure out how to use Fanfiction with her friend's help of logging into her account and informing you all, I am very sorry to tell you all of this. I as well miss my daughter very much. I wish I could be with her one last time, baby girl, I will always love you! Dad, Aunt Chelsea, Uncle David, Grandma Haley, Grandpa Alex, all you're friends Brenda, Genevieve, Abby, Isaac, Elisa will miss you. And if you could see all of us now, we want to know how much we love you...**

**We're very sorry to inform you this news, that my wonderful daughter has passed she will no longer be on Fanfiction or on deviantART anymore, thank you for your time and understanding.**

**R.I.P Kristina Zyra Janette Morgan**


End file.
